The One To End It
by Zion Fyre
Summary: UPDATED! SO SORRY! The One Thing He Couldn't Have. Second generation story that does include the first generation... Rick's longlost daughter may be the missing link to end the Mummy's line. But now the Mummy's son has found her and won't let her go...
1. Prologue: The Priestess and the Son

_Belly dancer girl? Ah, yes, what did Rick's wild years before Evie birth? A girl whose being ends Imotep's line. But what did Imotep's son do to deserve to be cursed in the first place? Just don't anger the gods, whatever you do..._

_(I admit it, I'm horrible with summaries... just read it.) _

* * *

_My first Mummy fanfic... but my second fanfic total. I hope this one is good! Please review so I know what your thoughts are. I could use your input! Not to mention I live off of them! _

* * *

_Ancient Egypt_

There is an ancient custom, carried on by centuries of pharaohs, to seek wisdom from the gods themselves to keep them pleased. The priests and priestesses that took care of the temples and the people that came were said to be gifted in hearing from the gods, but not nearly as gifted as one, a priestess of the goddess Isis. She heard from all the gods, she only represented Isis because of a mysterious mark on her body, taken as a symbol of the goddess.

But elsewhere in Egypt, at the exact same time she was born, down to the second, was born a forbidden child out of a forbidden love. Pharaoh raised his newborn child above his head, proud that his beloved Anck-su-namun had given him a son. At last, an heir to his throne.

"_Please, my love,"_ Anck-su-namun muttered between labored breaths as she struggled from the loss of strength the birth had caused. _"Name the boy Osiris, to please the gods."_

Pharaoh looked at her, wondering why. _"We shall consult the gods,"_ he decided. _"Imhotep!"_

A priest stepped out from the shadows in a small bow. _"Yes, my king?"_

"_Consult the gods and find us a name for my son to please them_," he ordered and set the boy with his mother so he could breastfeed.

"_Sire, I must look over the child and the mother alone to receive divine council. The gods will speak to me..."_ Imhotep told Pharaoh with a bow.

Pharaoh nodded and clapped. His guards started waving the people out of the room. Imhotep stood at the doors, watching everyone leave, and finally bowed before the Pharaoh as he left. _"I will lock the doors to keep this room closed off from any evil spirits during the conversing with the gods. This will also please them, to know the room is still pure."_

Pharaoh nodded, pleased, and left, adding over his shoulder, _"Come to me as soon as they have spoken."_

Again, Imhotep bowed and closed the huge doors, locking them. He waited a while, standing with his hands on the doors, and the child suckled his mother. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He rushed over to the couch on which Anck-su-namun lay.

"_Anck-su-namun,"_ Imhotep whispered, falling on his knees beside her, brushing her hair back. He looked near to tears at the boy in her arms and kissed the baby's head. _"He is beautiful, just like his mother."_

She grinned with joy and kissed Imhotep's cheek. _"You gave me him, my love,"_ she whispered softly in his ear and laid back, exhausted. _"I thank the gods for this gift."_

"_Do you want to name the child Osiris?"_ he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She closed her eyes with a small nod. _"Thank you, my love," _was all she said right before falling fast asleep.

Imhotep picked up the baby, now sleeping as well. He cradled Osiris in his arms carefully and smiled down at his tiny sleeping figure. _"My son, I foresee you will do great things to make me proud."_

* * *

So the boy grew, taught by the greatest tutors, and absorbed everything he was taught. He shadowed Pharaoh, learning how he dealt with slaves, servants, and the country, the country he would one day rule himself. On the day he came of age, he was told by Anck-su-namun who his real father was. It did not surprise him, after all, he often heard of Imhotep and his mother meeting secretly. When a boy is given free reign of every palace and everything in it, you picked up the secrets that were hidden in the dark. 

It didn't matter to him. Osiris liked Imhotep and spent many hours with him, for Imhotep had told Pharaoh that the gods demanded Pharaoh's son also be taught by the High Priest. And what Imhotep taught fascinated Osiris far more than anything Pharaoh had ever showed him. Pharaoh taught ruling, which Osiris thought was too easy to waste time paying attention, while Imhotep taught the boy about deep, dark things, things taught out of the Book of the Living and the Book of the Dead.

Still, once he came of age, he also started to follow Pharaoh into more private affairs, such as political matters. A few assasination plans were uprooted and the men beheaded. But one such matter changed Osiris's life forever: visiting the priestess of Isis.

Pharaoh decided to speak to his son about the priestess as they walked the maze of the temple to get to the well-hidden sanctuary of the priestess. _"Osiris, you have not yet seen the priestess before, so you do not yet know the customs."_

"_Father, I've seen priests and priestesses before," _Osiris said with a roll of his eyes, already bored by his father's lecture.

Pharaoh stopped. _"Don't be a fool, my son."_ Osiris had half a mind to tell off Pharaoh right then, yell at him that he wasn't his son. But he held his tongue for the sake of Imhotep, his favorite person. _"You must simply state what you want to know and then you must remain completely still and quiet. Listen to what's going on around you. And in no way are you allowed to cross into the circle in which she stands, nor can you touch her."_

The teenager rolled his eyes again. Why would he want to touch her or step into a stupid circle? He just couldn't wait to get this over with, so he could get back to the palace and give one of the slave or servant girls a... hard time. If it wasn't for the throne, he wouldn't be there right now. So, he shut up and followed his father into a dim, smoky room, with a doorway across from where they entered, with the sun shining into it, making the figure that sat in the center of the room look like a shadow.

"_Pharaoh,"_ said a soft, almost mystical voice. It must have come from the figure. _"And the son... of Anck-su-namun__."_

"_Priestess of Isis, I seek guidance! Consult every god that will hear you. I wish to know the future of my line, the future of my son."_

Osiris was strangely entranced by the priestess. She was so mysterious and so... He looked down at the floor. There was an outlined circle, where his father had told him not to go. But he wanted to. He wanted to see her, what she looked like, not the shadow from the sun.

The priestess began to dance in the light, slowing and speeding up, spinning and stopping. But then the dance would be resumed again and she would continue for a while more. But then, she came to a final halt.

"_I see you have no son..."_

"_My son dies!"_ Pharaoh cried out and put an arm around Osiris, hugging him to his chest.

Osiris glared at the priestess. She was going to ruin everything! His throne was at stake here. If he wasn't the son of pharaoh, he didn't get to become pharaoh! Not to mention he'd have to go and warn his Anck-su-namun and Imhotep, taking time away from his night. Before she could say anything more, he quickly asked, _"Priestess, how do I die?" _

"_Your rule will begin between dawn and midday in your life, while your death will come as the sun hangs over head..."_

If he really cared, he would have cursed the riddles, but he didn't care anyway. Pharaoh had heard something to change the conversation back to himself. _"Priestess, my death comes soon?"_

"_You will die by the hand of the one mistaken to be of the gods,"_ she told him simply and sat down where she stood. Their session was over.

Pharaoh rushed from the room, followed by Osiris. Obviously, Pharaoh had gotten something from all of this, while Osiris felt like they had just wasted a perfectly good afternoon. She had come so close to telling Pharaoh about them. But still... he wanted to see that priestess, see her face, see who she was.

Later than night, Osiris returned to the temple, following the same winding path that he had taken with Pharaoh earlier that day. Once he reached the doorway, he stalked in the shadows, into the room. This time, instead of by the light of the sun, the room was decorated by the hundreds of candle lights, casting shadows on the wall with their flickers.

The priestess was lighting a few other candles, the thin linen that barely covered her body sweeping the floor as she moved. She was graceful and light, even in her simplest, daily moves. Suddenly a thunder clap exploded outside and she looked up, out the doorway that would let the sun in. The soft sound of rain began, and then it became heavier.

Osiris lifted his foot to step forward but was halted by a simple phrase.

_"What is it that you want, young Osiris?"_

_"Everything," _he replied coolly, and walked forward. He paused when he came to the line of her circle.

She turned and looked at him, and he saw what the sun hid. A sweet face, exotic looking. Black hair, thick and curled, framing her face. But what really made her unique was her eyes. They were green, with an small hint of the outline of orange around her pupils.

The priestess was young, his age. But on her arm was something he had never seen before. He could see it through the linen that covered her arm. There was some sort of mark there.

Osiris didn't guess what it was. He was going to see it for himself.

_"Do not cross the line, Osiris, as your parents have," _she warned. _"For your own good, do not commit such a crime against the gods!"_

He sneered at her and stepped over the line, entering into the circle. The priestess gasped and backed herself into the wall as he advanced. He reached out for her arm, lifting the linen. On her arm was a huge birthmark, in the shape of...

_"Guards!"_ she screamed, shoving him against the wall as she pushed to get away. He grabbed at her arm to catch her, but instead grabbed ahold of the linen, pulling it off her body.

She stumbled and fell, and her arms went to cover herself. Osiris towered over her and grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. The look of terror in her eyes was more enticing, more delicious than anything he had seen from the slave or servant girls.

_"You will be cursed for this, Osiris!"_ she warned again, struggling to get away, but he was too strong. He threw her against the wall and held her hands above her head, pressing against her.

_"For your own good, priestess, you will keep your mouth shut,"_ he whispered into her ear and ran a hand down her neck and body. He looked down and with an evil grin, looked into her face, into her eyes. _"I promise you, I will be back."_

* * *

_The next chapter will be consistent with the movies. They always start with a brief prologue with some Egyptian story, and then start up with Rick and Evie, relating it back to the beginning._

_But... I have a problem. Getting into the action is easy, but the filler, the openning is always more difficult for me. I'm having a tough time writing it without looking at it in disgust. So, I need an editor for chapter 2... I believe I've seen them called a "Beta" writer? I'm not sure -blush- So, if I could have someone help me out by volunteering for the position, then as soon as it is done, I will email the chapter to you and you can look it over, yay or nay whatever, and then I can post it. _

_So, see you next chapter. I'm already close to finishing it, so read and review... what you can, anyway._

_-Kat-  
_


	2. Back To Egypt

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy, Rick, Evie, Alex... but I'm saving my pennies for Ardeth... hehe. I do own, however, every single one of their children... MWAHAHA!_

_Author's Quick Note!_

_I had this done about a week ago.  
I didn't hear back from the person who offered to edit it for me.  
Then decided it didn't feel like uploading.  
So, I apologize for the long time it took to update.  
As well as the fact that the beginning is kinda slow and (I feel) a bit lacking.  
But please remember this is merely setting the stage, and that later chapters (that include action) are much better than this. I promise to update faster next time.  
Okay, I'm done!  
-Kat-  
_

_Cairo, Egypt_

Rick picked up a box of books and immediately felt like he was going to fall over... again. Why did Evie have to pack so many books? Why did she have to have them? She worked at a library! Just borrow them and send them back.

He stepped into their new home. It had been empty... until they filled it to the brim with boxes. Now they just had to sort them. Thankfully, he had the last box.

"Alex! Evie!" he shouted up the winding stairs that led to the second story. After all the unpacking was done, there would be a study, four bedrooms, and two bathrooms up there. The main floor had a library and a den, kitchen, dining room, as well as a few extra rooms that they still had to decide what to do with.

This was Cairo and he was glad that they had gotten such a nice home. But why they were living there, he still didn't understand. His stream of thought was interrupted by Alex sliding down the railing.

"Hey, Dad!" he shouted, leaping off the banister. "Check it out, there's..."

Dropping the box, Rick put his fists on his hips and openned his mouth to say something to Alex, but before he could say anything, Evie screamed from upstairs for Rick the come immediately. "Now! Come here! Hurry, hurry!"

Rick gasped and ran up the stairs two at a time, followed by Alex. "I'm coming, Evie!"

He raced into the master bedroom and saw she wasn't anywhere. Suddenly he heard something in the closet bang. With impressive speed, he flung open the door. A ladder fell forward toward his face, nearly knocking him in the face, and he dodged it. In the closet he saw a pair of swinging legs, kicking in the air..

"Um... Eve?" he asked, stooping down to get the ladder. Setting it upright, he helped her down. Evie smiled gratefully at him.

"Sorry, dear. I guess I got a little excited..."

"You scared me half to death. What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing!" A big grin spread across her face and climbed back up the ladder and into the hole in the ceiling. Rick sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Up here," she said. Reluctantly, he followed her.

He climbed up the ladder into the dark attic. Getting to his feet, he brushed off his knees and looked around the dim room. It was an old attic, dusty from not being used in... who knew how long? Evie was standing a few feet away from him. "Here, Rick," she said, waving him over to her.

He sighed, coughing a little, and walked over to her, looking over her shoulder at what she found. It was a box... of books. More books? Rick threw up his hands and turned away, muttering to himself. "Unbelievable!"

"I know!" Evie was too excited to notice. She was digging through the books, looking at every title. "These are all... the real thing! Their old enough to be... Rick? Look at this, will you?"

He was about to go back down the ladder. "Evie, it's a book. You have a lot of them."

She gave him a sideways glance and smirked. "Rick... have you ever heard of the Osiris?"

Rick sighed loudly and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Yeah, he's the god of the underworld. Why?"

"Where did we just come back from?" she asked, flipping the page of one book she had picked out of the rest. She was reading as she spoke.

"Yeah, I was wonder about that myself. Why did we move from London? I liked it there..." he complained. "No, we just had to move closer to the curses, didn't we?"

"Oh, hush. I thought we had discussed this. I wanted to be closer to my research. You know we just came back from the Temple of Isis."

"Mmhmm. What does that have to do with Osiris? Oh, right, because Isis was his wife?"

She turned and showed him the book, flattening out the pages for him to read. "Look! This chapter is about the Priestess of Isis. It tells all about her here, even about how she placed a curse on Pharaoh Seti's son."

Rick looked closer to the page, trying to see it in the dim light. "Hey, honey, why don't you take the books downstairs and we can look at them _after_ we've finished unpacking, hm?"

She smiled up at him and slid her arm up his chest, encircling his neck. Pulling him closer, she drew their lips together in a light kiss. "Of course..." she whispered, and then smirked. "And after we're finished, we can look through all the books together."

Sighing, he just nodded, bending down to pick up the box, knowing it would have been him anyway. "Whatever you say, Evie."

They joined Alex downstairs and began to sort the boxes, Alex taking all of his to his room, Evie taking their personal boxes to theirs, and, of course, Rick putting the books in the library.

"Dear, don't unpack the books. I want to sort them on the shelves myself later."

"Then why don't you carry the boxes into the library and I'll put away those boxes?"

Evie only smiled and resumed walking up the stairs. Rick shook his head and walked into the library. The library was a medium-sized room with walls covered in shelves. The previous owner had been a rich, old man, a scholar of sorts. He had built the house from the ground up, filling it with all his prized possessions. As far as Rick knew, when the man died, all of his artifacts were donated to the Cairo Museum, and everything else was auctioned off, since he had no living relatives.

But those books Evie had found in the attic... Why weren't they in the library? If they had been, they would have been auctioned or, by the look of the one Evie had shown him, placed in the museum or the library. Maybe they held a secret the old man didn't want anyone to find out? Whatever it may be, it made Evie happy to have some new interesting literature to look at. And who knew, maybe he would learn something too? He still wanted to know what was so great about the Temple of Isis.

There was nothing of real value when they went a few months ago to look around. But Evie was having those persistent dreams again, like the ones a few years ago that led them to the Scorpion King. These lastest dreams were about her father and her brother going to see the Priestess. Finding that book about the Priestess would keep Evie occupied for days, he could already tell. Not to mention all the trouble that had followed the last time she had dreams...

The rumbling of a car that was pulling up to their front doors pulled Rick out of his thoughts and back into the present. Setting down the fifth of eleven boxes of books, he ran to the door to see who it possibly could be.

Two men in dark clothes got out of the black car, their faces wrapped with scarves. One man was better built than the other, and that one Rick knew immediately.

"Ardeth!" Rick exclaimed, going to greet his friend. "Long time, no see! What are you doing here?"

Ardeth smiled and hugged him, then pulled away to look at his face. "You haven't changed in the last year, I see. I just came to welcome you into your new house."

"Come in," Rick said, moving to bring the two of them into his home.

"Ah, a truly beautiful home," Ardeth said, looking around at the large entrance hall. Suddenly, he threw his hand up in the air with a sigh and gestured to the younger man beside him. "Forgive me. This is my son, Horus."

"You have a son? And you never bothered to mention that? Nice to meet you," Rick said, sticking out his hand to shake the young man's hand. Horus looked at Rick's hand and instead saluted in the Medjai manner. Rick hesitated and did the same, giving Ardeth a questioning look.

Ardeth cleared his throated and smirked, patting his son's shoulder. "He was studying with Medjai closer to where his mother is. Things have calmed down a little more, so I have taken him up on learning beside me. I am training him. So, how is unpacking coming?" he asked, glancing around.

Rick rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the boxes. "A real dream."

"Since we're here, why don't we give you a hand? Then we can stay for dinner without feeling indebted to you."

Rick gave his friend a smile and slowly nodded. "I guess that could work. Horus, how much do you think you can lift?"

Horus first looked at his father, and then answered. "I used to carry pigs for my mother. Since I've started training, I've grown even stronger."

"All right," Rick said, slapping the young man's shoulders and pulling him toward the rest of the book boxes. "Why don't you take care of those by putting them in... that room?"

Horus nodded and started to it immediately. Rick smiled to himself, arms crossed. The rest of the day went fairly quickly and soon each of the boxes were where they should be. Not much was unpacked, besides the essentials. The beds were set up in all four of the bedrooms, the kitchen was nearly unpacked, as well as the bathrooms completed.

Finally around seven at night, Alex fell back on the couch in the den with a tired sigh. "Mum, when are we eating?"

Evie walked into the room and leaned against the doorpost, hand on her hip. "Oh, dear. Rick, I didn't pick up anything from the market."

"Oh... I guess I could suggest something," said a young woman behind Evie, her hands full with bags.

Alex immediately shot up in his spot on the couch and became more attentive, looking her up and down. The young woman was perhaps nineteen, tanned skinned, like she was Egyptian, and her hair was black as night. It curled around her face, framing it perfectly. One thing stood out: her eyes. They were green, with a ring of gold around the pupil. On her body was a black dress made of Egyptian linen that complimented her figure. She smiled at Alex, catching his stare.

"Excuse me," Evie said, crossing her arms. "Do we know you?"

"I'm sorry." The girl gasped and set down the bags at the door. With a hand extended toward Evie, she smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Setine and I was looking for Mr. O'Connell. He... does live here, right?"

Evie relaxed only a little to shake Setine's hand and then took her hand back quickly. "Setine, you know this is private property, right?"

Glancing at the floor, she hesitated for a moment, but her eyes met Evie's fully. "Your door was open, and I only wanted to find Mr. O'Connell to speak with him."

"That's not an excuse to..."

Rick's footsteps down the stairs stopped the conversation and alerted both the women to look. "Evie, honey, where'd you put the box of... oh," he stopped in the middle of the staircase, seeing Setine. "Hi, I'm Rick."

Setine's face flushed as their eyes met. Her eyes spoke of a secret and everyone in the room could tell her arrival was more than a social visit.

"Mr. O'Connell," she began, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs with her hand extended. "My name is Setine..."

"Nice to meet you, Setine," Rick said warmly, shaking her hand. "What can we do for you? And please, call me Rick."

Her eyes darted from Evie to Alex and then to Rick. Ardeth was walking down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Well, I can think of no other way to go about this, so I might as well just say it. You may want me to call you 'Rick,' but I think my mother would prefer I call you... Dad."

There was dead silence. Alex swallowed, quickly trying to think of what that would make him to her, and trying to see if any previous thoughts his sixteen-year-old mind had before would be considered "wrong." Ardeth had walked in on the middle of the conversation, so he still had no idea what was going on. Evie was on the verge of tears, wondering what exactly had occurred between Rick and another woman before her, and certainly (hopefully) not during their marriage. Rick was trying to remember what he had done before he met Evie, because Setine _had_ to come from something before her. Setine was wondering why she had even bothered to come.

With a quick glance at everyone's faces, Ardeth cleared his throat and grabbed Rick, pushing him up the stairs, and then grabbing Evie to follow. "I think we need some privacy. Alex..."

"Yeah, yeah, I got 'er," he mumbled as they disappeared upstairs. Casually he leaned back on the couch and patted a spot next to him. "So, Setine, take a seat."

Setine was still looking up at the empty staircase. With a heavy sigh, she walked over to the couch and plopped down, head in her hands.

_Evie and Rick's Bedroom_

"Rick, I can't believe you have a daughter!" Evie screamed, pacing on the floor. He was sitting on the bed, while Ardeth waited outside, respecting their privacy. The fact that he could hear it wasn't his fault; Evie wouldn't stop shouting.

"It's not like I knew about it, honey," Rick told her, trying to reach out for her arm. She recoiled it, glaring. "I told you, it was before us."

Evie rubbed her face with her hands, maybe trying to hide tears that wanted to fall. "Rick, I know you had a life before us. I had a life before us. But my past isn't coming back in the form of a young woman!"

"Well, you would know if you had a daughter, wouldn't you?" Rick snapped, getting sick of her accusations. He didn't understand what the problem was. When they were married, he told her during the war he had... met a few bellydancer girls.

She stopped and looked at him, arms crossed now. "But how many? How do we know there aren't four more of you running around?" She sighed heavily and finally sat down on the bed, her back to him. After a minute of sitting in silence, Evie turned her head slightly toward him. "I'm sorry. I guess... there's nothing we can really do. I don't like it, but you're not like that anymore."

Rick placed his hands on her hips and turned her around to face him on the bed. She softly giggled and put an arm around his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "I would never leave you or Alex, nor would I ever think to cheat on you, Evie. I love you," he said seriously, then a small smirk formed on his lips. "It's not like I have time to look at anyone else. You've got me chasing you all over Egypt all the time. Any other time I'm either eating, saving the world, or sleeping."

Letting out a laugh, Evie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on the bed on top of her. She rubbed his chest and looked into his eyes. "I guess having a daughter could be fun."

"Well, she's a piece of me. All the more reason why you two should get along."

"I guess. She's probably just visiting anyway."

"We'll have her a week and then I'll send her back to her mother," Rick told her, and then his head dipped, kissing her softly on the lips.


	3. Good night

_The Den_

Alex was still trying to console Setine. Rubbing her back and trying to speak soothingly didn't seem to be working much. "Hey, don't worry. Mum may freak out a little, but she's not so mad at you. It'd be at Dad."

"You don't understand!" she shouted, looking at him with eyes red, aching to cry. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Ardeth knocked on the wall and smiled down at the two on the couch. "Ah, I'm glad to see you have tried to become friends, since you are half-brother, half-sister."

The annoyance of Ardeth's reminding him of that fact shown in Alex's eyes.

Setine stood, letting Alex's hand fall to the couch as she did. "Are they all right up there?" she asked Ardeth, concern showing on her face. "I hadn't meant to upset anyone."

He smiled at her. "They are fine. I left once it started to become quiet on the other side of the door."

"And dinner's going to be ready...?" Alex asked impatiently.

Setine bit her lower lip. "I was hoping to arrive after dinner. I didn't know no one had eaten yet."

"Here, get something for yourself," Ardeth told Alex, handing him some money. Alex got up off the couch and took the money, going to the door. But before he left, he looked at Setine and pointed to her questioningly, asking her silently if she would him to get her something, but she shook her head with a soft "thank-you" smile in reply. "I ate before I came," she told him.

When Alex left, Ardeth took his place on the couch with a content sigh. "I have not relaxed all day."

"What's been going on here?" she asked with a frown, walking to the boxes and looking inside.

"Oh, the O'Connell's moved, from London, England. I am glad to have my friend closer. Rick is lucky he was not born into the Medjai tribe immediately. It makes family life much easier. It is difficult enough on my family to be off, leading my men of the Medjai most of the time."

Setine turned to look at him, her head tilted to the side. An intelligent look burned in her eyes as she obviously became interested. Slowly, she sank down onto the couch beside him, curious. "Medjai? My father?"

He nodded. "Medjai, a warrior for God. And he never seems to be free of trouble, no matter how long it takes." Her soft chuckle made him pause. "What?"

"Well, anyone's bound to get into trouble given any amount of time."

"You just wait. If you are around the O'Connell's long enough, you will soon know what I mean."

Setine's face hardened. "You forget. I am an O'Connell, at least partially."

He studied her silently, wondering at her sudden fierceness. But before he could ask, Rick walked through the doorway and stopped in front of Setine with a smile.

"Setine, we have a spare room set up for you. You're probably tired, so you can sleep tonight and we can talk tomorrow morning. How's that?"

"Thank you... Rick." With a sigh, Setine stood. She awkwardly looked from Rick to Ardeth, and back to Rick. "Well, uh... good night."

Rick moved to hug her, but stopped fast and instead extended his hand. "Yeah, good night... Setine."

She smiled a sideways smile and shook his hand, and then smiled at Ardeth, saying a quick "good night" to him. "Upstairs?"

"Oh, yeah," Rick said, pointing to the stairs. "The second door on the right. And there's a bathroom connected to it. I thought you might like that."

"Sure, thanks," she replied and picked up her bags, following his finger and then his instructions.

Rick waited until she had found the door and closed it before he plopped down next to Ardeth.

"You, my friend," Ardeth told him with a tired chuckle, "used to brag about how good you were with women, and now you are struggling with a young woman, just because she is related to you."

Rick shot him a glare. "This is just weird, and that was years ago."

"Just as many years and she is old."

"I'm going to bed," Rick announced quickly and pushed himself up. On his way out, he said over his shoulder, "You and Horus are welcome to the guestroom across from where Setine is sleeping."

Ardeth smirked and followed him up the stairs. "Thank you, Rick O'Connell. May you sleep well."

In the guestroom designated for her, Setine slid her hands under a shirt at the top of her bag of clothes. But just as soon as she lifted it did she set it back inside. Looking around the room with uncertainty, she wondered if she really should unpack. Would she still be here tomorrow? It was already strange enough to be surrounded by people she hardly knew at all. So, she dug into the bag for her nightgown and then went to the bathroom to change.

As soon as the silk nightgown covered her body, she balled up her other clothes and stuffed it into the bag.

"Stupid Egypt," she muttered to herself as she closed the bag. "Why does it have to be so warm here?"

She paused, seeing the mirror above the dresser, and walked to stand in front of it. Looking at herself, she sighed and turned to the side, her hands going to the hair clips and releasing them. Her thick, beautiful hair fell down her back in curls.

Setine then turned and walked back to the bathroom only for a moment. When she returned, a dark man stood in front of the window, just as still as she was now. Her heart raced and her muscles made it nearly impossible to move.

Nearly.

With a scream, she raced into the bathroom and grabbed a curtainrod off the wall, and then returned with a wild fierceness glowing in her eyes. At both ends of the curtainrod the metal was twisted and quite spearlike. She held it in her hands with a strange skill that implied she knew exactly what she was doing. The man in black ducked as she swung at him, but he wasn't able to dodge the swing to the back of his leg that quickly followed.

The curtainrod swung past his face as he fell to his knees, but the other end hit him in the back of the head. With an annoyed grunt, he grabbed the other side of the curtainrod when she tried to attack him again and pulled her toward him as he jumped to his feet.

Setine looked defiantly into the intruder's eyes, the only thing his scarf around his face didn't hide. Something strange met her in them, but it was dismissed as they continued to wrestle over the curtainrod. He would grab it, but she would twist it quickly. If not for that, his strength would have taken it from her, or taken her down.

"Get out!" she screamed, kicking her leg up to knock his balance.

The door burst open and Rick stood with a shotgun in his hands, and Ardeth armed with two swords. The man in black was on the floor, the curtainrod pressed against his neck threateningly. Setine stood over him, poised to slay him on the spot.

"Setine, stop!"

Ardeth dropped his swords and crossed his arms while Rick threw the gun to the floor and ran Setine, pulling the curtainrod out of her hands. He then spun her around to face him, seizing her by the shoulders.

"Horus!" Ardeth ordered, arms still crossed. The man in black slowly stood, avoiding Setine's cold glare. As Horus took his place directly in front of his father, Ardeth started to reprimand him in an old language.

Rick fussed over Setine. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry about that..."

Setine's gaze went back and forth between Rick and Ardeth, trying to pay attention to Rick's explanation, while Ardeth's scolding drew her to them.

"What was he doing in my room?" she demanded, pulling away from Rick.

"Setine," Ardeth began, but he could not finish because he had to stop her hand when she swung at Horus again. "Setine, please. I apologize for his stupidity."

"And what will sending him to his mother's do for him?" Setine shot at him, hands on her hips.

"Horus will..." Ardeth began but his voice trailed off as he realized what she asked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Don't start to act st..."

Rick sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Setine, calm down. I think you're just a little hysterical. Go to bed. Let's all go to bed."

"I want the key to my door," Setine stated and held out her hand, waiting.

"You're not going to lock your door."

"Then I won't be sleeping tonight. I want to be sure that that maniac isn't going to try anything again!"

Rick crossed his arms and glanced at Ardeth, who in turn glared at Horus. Horus walked out of the room to the open door across the hallway. Rick sighed. "Okay, I'll go get you the key. Just... try to get to sleep, all right?"

Setine glowered at him and then finally turned to go to the bed. Ardeth and Rick walked out and closed the door behind them. Ardeth paused in front of his door and turned toward Rick going through a closet for Setine's requested key.

"I do not know what to say."

Rick grunted as he pulled a box of twelve old wrought iron keys from the top shelf. "We'll talk tomorrow morning after everyone's slept."

"It is not that which I worry about."

Rick cursed under his breath. "I don't think it's in here. I have to go downstairs. There's another box down there."

Ardeth followed him. "Rick, how did Setine know I was threatening to send Horus back to his mother?"

"How should I know?"

"Listen to me, she heard me say it."

"That makes sense," Rick said, slightly irritated. Women... always had to be so demanding. He thought back to when he met Evie, how she had been. Always in trouble, always so sure of herself... and, like a woman, always a pain in the neck. 'Course, she'd loosened up a little after they were married. But he could just be tired. That would make things more difficult than they actually were.

"Rick, are you listening what I am suggesting?"

"Huh?" he replied, stopping at another closet.

"You're daughter understood me!"

Rick looked at him once he pulled down a box of keys. He raised an eyebrow at him. "She's pretty intelligent."

"Rick, I was speaking a language passed down from Medjai father, to son. She could not have understood it, because no one could have taught it to her."

Leaning against the wall. "Ardeth," he started. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed and talk about this tomorrow... _like I had suggested earlier!_"

Ardeth sighed at his friend's irritation. "Of course. Come."

Setine heard a soft knock on her door. At first she thought she was hearing things, but it came again. Sighing, she stood. "Rick... I wanted to apologize... I shouldn't have... well, you know..."

She stopped when she opened the door. It was Horus. His shirt was off, wearing just his black pants. He look at her sheepishly, hands behind his back. Sighing, Setine leaned against the doorway, arms folded across her chest. But what she was most fighting with was keeping her eyes nonchalant... and on his eyes.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her voice cold as her stare.

"Like you said, apologize," he told her. His voice was soft, which surprised her. He was only a few years older than herself, and she expected a dusty, deserty voice. It was soft and sincere.

But she didn't show her surprise. She kept her icy disposition.

"We have not met, so... I would like to start over," he said, and tried to smile, but her mood was discouraging. When she didn't say anything, he sighed and performed a Medjai bow before her. "I am Aharin Bey, son of Ardeth Bey."

He straightened and looked at her expectantly, but she was silent, contemplating. When she finally spoke, she asked, "Why do they call you Horus?"

Horus's head jerked back, caught off guard. "Oh, Horus was the falcon I named. My father took Horus on his trips. When I started to be trained under my father, I was nicknamed 'Horus' because I reminded the men of the faithful bird that my father kept with him. But..."

Ardeth's and Rick's voices sounded up the stairs as they came. Horus looked back at Setine and she smirked. "Trying anything again... and I'll make sure that curtainrod goes through your neck... _Horus. _Good night."

His eyes narrowed and when she tried to shut the door in his face, he stopped it. Horus spoke to her in a low, hurried voice as he struggled to keep the door open.

"I came here... to apologize, to make things right. It's not my father's fault, it's not Mr. O'Connell's. I saw the light in the window and thought that was where we were staying the night. I had no idea who your were, or why you were here. Believe me, I was just as surprised..."

"Let go of my door, or I'll scream again," Setine threatened.

"What? Did you think I was trying to rape you, or something?"

"Rick!" she called.

Horus frowned. "You're just a stupid, immature little girl. Good night, Setine," he said and stopped holding the door closed.

When he stepped back, Setine fell forward, her balance thrown off because she had been leaning against the door. In embarassed fury, she stood straight quickly and bit her lower lip. When she opened the door again, Horus was gone, no doubt in his room.

Rick appeared with a box. "This should have your key. Good night."

As Rick slumped off to bed, Ardeth smiled at Setine, bowing slightly. "Good night."

* * *

**_Hello!_**

**_Forgive me for the taking so long. I was actually enjoying a much needed vacation in Florida! HORRAY!  
So, there is my update. I have next chapter done now as well, so I am ahead. Remember, authors live off of reviews, so share the love... or negativity, if that is your criticism of choice..._**

**_Love,  
-Kat-  
_**


	4. An Ancient Memory

The palatial walls surrounded her but their enormity was nothing to her. She was used to the temple walls. These walls finery were nothing like the decorated, celebrated walls she knew. These walls were braggery and mockery.

The soft footsteps of her sandals on the smooth floors echoed softly off those walls, a sound so quiet compared to the marching of the guards leading her. She was not bound, but it was clear there was no escaping. She had no choice but to go.

As she glanced at the guards, she saw the markings of the Medjai. She was astonished. This evil of a man was keeping the Medjai, the warriors for God, as his personal bodyguards? Granted, all the Pharaohs were protected by the Medjai, but Osiris...

Her lips twisted in a bitter frown. This blasphemy would be added to the list of wrongs to be punished. Oh, she already knew what the gods thought... it would not be much longer.

"_What does Pharaoh want with me?" _she asked in the tongue of the Medjai, as sweetly as she always sounded. As expected, they said nothing; they knew nothing. But she knew. He had fulfilled his promise to her, the one he had made to her on that rainy night...

They came to a halt in front of enormous golden doors. Slowly, they grated against the ground until they were open, revealing a grand, glittering room of finery and comfortable living.

It disgusted her. She could see each item in that room dripped and burned with the evil he had done to get there.

"Ah, welcome, Priestess," Osiris announced. He was seated on his own throne. After all, he had one in each room in the palace for him to sit in at anytime. "Won't you come and dine with me? I have been waiting."

His smooth voice set her on edge. It was chilling, a deadly reminder of what threatened her so long ago.

Once she was seated at the table, he joined her, sitting in an obnoxiously large chair at the head of the table.

"I wanted to thank you," he said, his eyes looking into her own and holding her gaze. Her nails dug into her palms as she squeezed her fists, trying to look away. She, the Priestess, was above him, she had to remember that.

"What have I done to serve you, Great One?" she asked, her voice monotoned.

His face broke into a huge grin, but the hunger in his eyes kept her from relaxing, despite the friendly smile. "My father is dead, just as you predicted. I'm glad to know you can be trusted."

"I already know you cannot." She looked at him with an icy intensity. There would be no light, superficial words from her. "Your father may be dead, but I had predicted Pharaoh Seti's death... and by your father's hands, too. How ironic."

He seemed a little less friendly now. "You speak true once again, Priestess. I hope that you have kept the true identity of my father to yourself?" His eyes flashed dangerously.

Her answering look was not any less dangerous. "I only answer questions that are asked."

They were silent, each contemplating. Dishes of fine foods, lavishly displayed upon shining plates, were set in front of them to feast upon. Quietly, the Priestess took her choice of fruits and nuts and ate them, while Osiris tore at the carcass of meat in front of him. Wine was downed in glutonous amounts by the Pharaoh. The Priestess sipped it slowly.

But he continued to eye her with a look that scared her internally. She pushed her plate away.

"Osiris, I..."

"I am Pharaoh," he said in a soft, menacing voice.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I am the Priestess of Isis. I am above you, chosen one of the gods, and will call you what I wish."

"I am Pharaoh!" Osiris's hands slammed down on the table. "I am God!"

The Priestess shot to her feet, her chair falling back behind her. It crashed to the floor.

"The Gods will not accept you, for you have commited great atrocities against them. Osiris, you are doomed to your own personal Hell when you are brutally murdered in your own bedroom!"

He glared at her. "Who will do this?"

"I..." Her voice faltered. She didn't know; it had not been revealed to her yet. "The gods have not yet lifted that veil from my eyes."

"Sit," Pharaoh ordered.

Something wicked and snakelike snapped inside her. Her mouth twisted into a sneer as she folded her arms across her chest. "How did you like your father's death, Osiris?"

"Sit down," he ordered again.

"Do you want to die just like him, O Great One?" she asked, saying his title like a mockery. "You know nothing! Imhotep's death was due to his stupidity, his love for the unattainable. And she dared to love him back because she hated Pharaoh Seti. Osiris, I see in your future not a future at all, but a forgotten existance. You will be murdered and erased!"

"Be SILENT!" he screamed at her. Jumping up, he threw his wine cup in fury. She recoiled as it sailed past her head and smashed against the wall, wine splattering on everything nearby like blood. A small pool collected at the base of the wall.

Osiris was breathing heavily, almost gasping for air. "Now it is my turn," he told her.

Elegantly, he ambled over to her side of the table and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him as he applied pressure. His other hand traced her jawline and lightly drew on her neck. She tried to swat him hand away, but he caught her fist. Osiris looked into her eyes as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Did you like the wine, Priestess?" he asked in no more than a whisper.

She stiffened, eyes wide, and then they narrowed. "I do not fear death, Osiris. It is you who should."

The laugh that answered made her want to run away or fight... but she couldn't.

"Priestess, I do not want to waste you. You are... breathtaking, a masterpiece of the human race," he told her, whispering into her ear. His hands rubbed from her shoulders to her waist, where he pulled her against him.

Her voice felt constricted. "Don't!" she cried in a strangled whisper. "Osiris... I cannot be touched!"

"Priestess, what is your name?" he asked absentmindedly, running his mouth along her neck.

"Osiris, please. Do not defile the gods' tool. I must remain..."

He wasn't listening. She couldn't feel herself moving, but she saw herself being drawn towards a linen barrier. Osiris pulled away the curtains and she saw his bed. He pushed her down forcefully, though she could not have fought him otherwise.

"I cannot move..." she muttered, tears blurring her vision.

Osiris looked back into her eyes. "Do not fear, you will soon enough."

"Osiris, I..." But she could not finish.

She awoke again, the sheets wrapped around her body. Osiris lay to her left, sprawled completely out. It was still dark out, and her head was spinning. The trauma of the fact that she was going to be raped had made her pass out; she could not remember a thing.

Every part of her body ached. She was sore, sure that it was only partly due to the drug he had given her. She could move a little bit now. But something else hurt, too, something inside her.

The first thing she noticed was the complete silence. She heard his even breaths, but this was a new silence to her. As she tried to crawl off the low bed, she realized what she felt. She felt... disconnected.

Disconnected?

That truth slammed into her like a falling pillar. The realization that she was completely cut off shocked her so badly she fell to the floor, destroying her progress of finally standing.

"No-o..." she whispered, a lump rising in her throat. "It-t cannot b-be..."

Like she used to, the Priestess tried to open her mind, but it felt like the doors and windows inside were completely locked now. In a mad dash, she tripped and grasped for the doors, slowly getting there.

She crashed through the doors, not caring who she woke or what attention was brought. Though the halls and into the gardens she stumbled. At the pond, she fell. Her knees were scraped, there were rub burns on her body from where she slid on the floor; she didn't care about any of those things, for she was numb to them.

After hugging herself and rocking in the night air, she stretched out on her knees, arms reaching to the sky, and screamed. She cried for pity, for understanding from the beings she was now deaf to. She cursed Osiris for his evil he had done to her. The tears ran down her cheeks and then dripped from her chin to the rest of her body. When she became exhausted, she crumpled to the ground beside the pool and hugged her knees to her chest.

The soft noise of footsteps walking through grass reached her ears, so attuned to every little sound was she, but she did not move. "Take me away," she pleaded softly to the wind that gently blew, but it ignored her.

A warm hand touched her side. "Are you all right?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Despite herself, she turned her head to see who it was that was speaking to her. It was a young man, a few years older than herself. His voice was soft and... sincere. His eyes stayed on hers, never trailling to the rest of her body. There was something in his eyes... but she couldn't place it.

Without meaning to, tears began to well in her eyes and she turned back to hug herself as soft sobs shook her body.

"Sh..." he comforted and she felt a coarse cloak being wrapped around her. The young man picked her up and started carrying her, but to where, she did not know.

"Don't take me back to him," she quietly begged, though too tired to really notice that was repeating it over and over again.

"I am Arin, a Medjai ordered to serve Pharaoh, but I serve the gods first. I will take you home, Priestess."

It was then that she realized who he was: he was one of the guards that had escorted her to Pharaoh's rooms.


	5. A More Recent Memory

Around quarter to seven the next morning, Rick slowly made his way down the stairs, lured by the smell of coffee. It didn't make sense; Evie was still in bed. Who would be making coffee?

When he got into the kitchen, he saw a fully-dressed Setine sitting in the windowsill, staring out at the new rays and everything they fell on. A mug was clutched in her hands, and slowly she sipped it.

"Morning," Rick mumbled and searched each cabinet until he found where Evie had put away the mugs.

"Morning," Setine replied, never taking her eyes from where she was looking outside.

"Sleep well?"

She turned her head and looked at him now. "Different bed. One never really sleeps well in a bed that is not their own."

He frowned, taking a drink of the coffee. "Maybe you'll get used to it and it'll start feeling more like home."

"Perhaps," she said, turning her head again to the outside world.

There was silence between them, Setine in debating, and Rick in a desperate search of a topic to end the silence that was, to him, awkward.

"So... you talk pretty refined. Did your mother...? I mean, I wasn't aware that there were many good schools in Egypt or the Arabic."

Setine moved from the windowsill and placed her mug in the sink, rinsing it. Then she turned and looked at him, hands clasped behind her back. "Mother took me to America after I was born, and she made a decent living. She gave everything so that I could have a good education and be a lady."

Rick gestured to the table and they sat. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue her story. She smirked. "I'm sure you want to know why a belly dancer didn't just get rid of the baby. Rick, it's all right; it is a valid question. Later, right before... I came here, she finally allowed me to ask questions about my father. Before, she didn't like it and ordered me to do my lessons or practice and such. So, I took the chance to ask her everything. She told me that she fell in love with an American who came to her. She said he was charming and manly, a courageous soldier who had seen the ancient ruins of forgotten cities. So, she traveled to America, in hopes of finding him... as well as giving her daughter a future more than prostitution."

A bright light shone in her eyes as she spoke, her mother's passion being replicated in her words. And then a sort of sadness appeared. Rick tried to think of something to move her mind off of whatever she could be thinking of. Perhaps she was homesick. If only he could remember her mother... nothing had really meant anything to him until Evie.

"Setine, why don't you have your mother come and stay here for a while as well. I'm sure that she'd like to visit. It had to be a pain to pay to get you over here, huh?"

The sadness deepened. He had said something wrong. When her eyes met his, he saw the indescribable pain she felt.

_Where was she? It was getting so late?_

_Lights flashed outside._

_Pounding on the door._

_I ran to the door to answer. The policeman standing in front of me greeted me with a somber "hello..." All the rest of the words seemed to flow together as he held out my mother's necklace in front of me._

Therewasanaccidentwithabus...

_What is he doing with her necklace? I couldn't focus and the room began to spin._

Shesteppedoffthecurbtoosoon,likeshewasinahurry...

_Where is Mother? What is he talking about?_

Awitnessatthescenesaidsheseemedoblivious...

_In shock, I slowly took the necklace and looked at it. Parts of the chain were spotted and the pendant in the style of a blossom was colored in crimson, but the bloom was not intended to be that color. It was... her blood._

I'msosorry,miss,Iknowthismustbedifficultforyou.Wealllovedher...

_My breathing seemed slower, but I could hear it in my ears as my eyes raised to look at the man. I stared at him in a dazed look for a long time. I noticed I couldn't feel my legs, and then gravity took over._

Miss?Miss?Miss,areyouallright?

_The alarm on his face told me that I was probably swooning, and when I fell back, I either couldn't feel my body slam to the floor, or he had caught me._

_A few days later, I stared blankly at the wall as people ushered past, each murmuring their sorrys and their blessings to me, but I didn't hear them._

_I stared._

_I still hadn't cried, and I hadn't let go of the necklace either. A couple of my mother's friends had to come an hour before the funeral to get me out of bed, a bed I hadn't left since the night I heard Mother was hit by the bus. They got me ready, while I stared._

_Someone was now giving a eulogy, speaking about my mother's struggle to raise me as a single parent and doing it with dignity._

Shewasagivingsoul,helpedeveryone...

_Abruptly, I stood, clutched my skirt in my hands and ran out. Everyone looked horrified. Oh, no, Fajiri's daughter lost her mind with grief! What should we do?_

_I still hadn't shed a tear for my mother, and that killed me inside. As I raced down the street of our small town and into my mother's garden, I wanted to cry, I wanted to show the pain and grief that my ripping my soul to pieces. I fell to my knees in the mud of some flowers my mother had just planted. Her friends must have watered them before we left. My knees were cut from some of the hidden stones in the mud, but I did not feel the sting._

_Please, one tear..._

_Nothing._

_I yelled at the top of my lungs and pounded the ground with my fists, splattering mud on my dress and sleeves. I looked at the mud and then fell into the mud. It was cool and slimy, a new feeling. I began to revel in the feeling as I rolled, covering myself completely._

_I looked up at the mockingly sunny sky and watched the clouds going by, finally lying still on my back in the mud. I let out a sigh as I watched one cloud drift by._

"_I'm sorry, Mother," I whispered, and the light breeze that wafted over me took my words from me. They were taken from me... like Mother._

_Suddenly, everything seemed to sink in. It hit me like the bus that had her, but the only thing damaged of me was my emotions. The realization hit me, puncturing and tearing my emotions, but instead of blood, there were tears._

_I cried._

_Setine?SetineSetineSetineSetine..._

* * *

_ **In Honor Of Monica Rae Murphy 1989-2007**_

_**I dedicate this, though the details are fairly different from Monica's death, to her, a way of wading through my own feelings to find where I am with her death. She died after severe brain and spinal damage from her car being hit by a dump truck while making a left turn.** _

_Monka, we love and miss you._

**_-Kat- _**


	6. Who IS she?

_Setine... Setinesetine..._

"Setine? Setine, is that... not a good idea?"

Her head snapped up, realizing she had started to stare off, like at her mother's funeral. "I apologize, Rick. What?"

A hand slid over Rick's shoulder, and both Rick and Setine jumped, neither hearing Evie come in. Evie looked at Setine with a concerned look. "Wait... is something wrong with you mum, dear?"

Setine sighed and looked between Evie and Rick. "I'll be honest with both of you, as I should have last night. I apologize for leaving out the fact that... I have no where to go. Mother was killed a few months ago, and I... decided to find my father and stay with him."

Evie put her hands on her hips, eying Setine carefully. "How did you find Rick?"

"Mother often told me about him and... during my research class in my finishing school, I stumbled upon an article. Mother was Egyptian, and it was in Egypt that she met him, you see. So, I was researching a topic that had to do with Egypt and ended up finding an article about a celebration for the archaeologists known as the O'Connell's."

Evie nudged Rick. "Rick, did you hear that?"

"Celebration?" he asked her, not sure why she was so excited. He hadn't heard about any of this before. He wasn't even sure if he was the kind of guy that did well at the fancy kind of parties.

"Rick, they called us archaeologists!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Rick admired her enthusiasm and energy so early in the morning, but he really didn't care about the ancient and the dead they usually found on their trips. "The celebration must be for our finding the Temple of Isis."

"Of course, it's the place that has to do what all that stuff you're obsessed with," Rick said with a sigh and stood. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"We still have to buy food, dear," Evie reminded him and then took his seat, sitting across from Setine. "So, what more did the article say?"

Ardeth cleared his throat behind her and slapped down a letter. It was addressed to the O'Connell's. "The article will not tell you as much as this will, Evie."

She looked from him to the letter and began to rip it open. Ardeth then switched his gaze to Setine. "My son owes you an apology."

She frowned, knowing Horus had done it last night. "Oh, it's not necessary, Ardeth," she assured him.

"No, he will apologize," Ardeth insisted, and Setine realized he didn't know Horus had tried. Horus hadn't told him?

Horus looked down at her and nodded. "Yes, I insist. I would not feel right if I did not."

She eyed him. Was he just trying to get an apology from her, or draw attention to make her forgive him? Crossing her arms, she opened her mouth to snap at him, but Evie started screaming.

"Rick!" she cried, waving the letter in the air. Her eyes glowed with pride and joy. "Rick, they want to commemorate the temple! The Museum is holding a banquet in honor of our discoveries and all our work for these many years, and it's going to be at the temple!"

He crossed his arms and smiled at her. The coffee was starting to kick in. "Congratulations," he said genuinely, knowing how much it meant to her.

Evie got up and went to him, throwing her arms around him. "I couldn't have done anything without my brave protector..." she reminded him.

"I guess so," he agreed and then chuckled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Setine watched them for a moment, then looked down, biting her lip. Ardeth smiled.

"So, this is the second reason I came to see you," he admitted, "but I did want to also see you settled in. The curator sent me especially with that invitation, telling me to give you his thanks... all our thanks for you hard work. That night is reserved for you to finally enjoy yourselves. But... we'll have to leave in the morning to get to the temple and be ready for the celebration."

Evie nodded and looked at Setine. "That doesn't give us much time."

"For what?" she asked with a frown.

A grin spread across Evie's lips. "Dress shopping, of course! Come now, I finally get a daughter, I'm going to go shopping and enjoy myself for once. I'm sure you'll be much better company than Alex or your father."

Alex walked into the kitchen and stopped, his face stunned.

"Alex? Are you all right?" Evie asked him, taking a step toward him, but he ignored her and hugged Setine.

"Thank you for saving me," he muttered.

Setine laughed and hugged him back, patting his back lightly. "You're... welcome?"

Evie grabbed Setine's hand and pulled her toward the stairs. "You and I... we'll go out, get some breakfast and then find the perfect dresses, all right?"

Setine blushed. "Thank you, Mrs. O'Connell for including me. You don't have to..."

"Nonsense... we both need to relax, you because you've worked hard enough to find us, and me... to get away from these men. Setine, you really are my savior."

Setine laughed and grabbed her purse in her room while Evie quickly changed to go. When Evie saw the purse in the girl's hands, she shook her head, took it away from her, and threw it on her bed.

"This is all on me. All you have to do is talk so we can get to know each other."

The front door opened and closed, with Evie shouting a, "Good-bye, dear!" behind her as she and Setine left for the bazaar in Cairo. They left, leaving the two teenagers and two men standing in the kitchen.

Alex grumbled and slumped into a chair at the table. "Dad, there's no food," he complained.

"Don't worry about it. There's some of that food that your mom made for moving left from yesterday."

"Excuse me, Mr. O'Connell, what are these books?" Horus asked, walking back into the kitchen with a few books in his hands.

"Oh, just some of Evie's books," he replied as he pulled out a large basket a quarter filled with food. "She recently got into some Priestess thing since we found the Temple. You can go ahead and look through them if you want."

Horus had his finger on one of the pages as he studied the picture on the page, frowning a little. "It is strange; Setine has a birthmark that looks like this. I saw it on her arm..."

Ardeth frowned and walked over to his son, taking the book in his hands. "What? Rick, did you know this?" he asked, looking from the page to his friend.

"Ardeth, I've known her as long as you have. Why do we care about a birthmark?"

Ardeth pointed to the picture and then read the connecting paragraph.

"_The Priestess was a foreign-born child, Egyptian blood mixed with a strange, unknown blood, noted most in her unusual __eye color__, but also in more subtle characteristics. She was found to be in strong communion with the gods, unlike any other mortal that had been or has been since. The birthmark of the Knot of Isis, also known as Buckle of Isis, or Blood of Isis, was the defining feature to complete the decision to have her placed in the Temple of Isis, though her connection was to all of the gods._

_"Because of the association between knots and magical power, a symbol of Isis was the tiet/tyet, meaning welfare/life, also called the Knot of Isis, Buckle of Isis, or the Blood of Isis. The tiet in many respects resembles an ankh, except that its arms curve down, and in all these cases seems to represent the idea of eternal life/resurrection. The meaning of Blood of Isis is more obscured, but the tyet was often used as a funerary amulet made of red wood, stone, or glass, so this may have simply been a description of its appearance..."_

Ardeth sighed. "And it goes on about the Priestess's mysterious ways. She was associated with a Pharaoh, but most writings of who this Pharaoh was and what happened to lead to his and her deaths were destroyed."

Rick crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, looking at them carefully. Horus had not much of an idea of what was going on, and it showed in his face, but Ardeth was serious.

"I trust your judgment, Ardeth, and I know you've been right so far, but what are you suggesting about my daughter?"

Ardeth closed the book and was silent for a moment, thinking. "My friend, remember what I said about the pyramid on your arm?"

Rick frowned and then started to laugh. "Oh no... no, no, no. Ardeth, Setine isn't... Well, she can't be... there aren't any more sides. There's three, that's what you said. Me, Evie, and Alex."

"Rick, what is a pyramid used for? It houses something. It houses the body and spirit of the dead, of the one to pass on. Setine... she is what your pyramid houses."

"But what is she?"

Ardeth took the rest of the books from Horus and walked to the library. Rick frowned and followed. "Ardeth? What is she?" he asked again, feeling more nervous.

Ardeth started going through each of the books were on the shelves. He was looking at each spine and then picking one out, flipping through, and then shaking his head and putting it back. Finally, he sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"There is not a book on this," he said and turned and looked at the others. "It is common knowledge to the guardians of the Mummy and its secrets. Every Medjai is brought up in the knowledge of this secrets so when things like the Mummy's arising, or the Scorpion King happen, we are prepared and fully able to handle the situation."

"And Setine...?" Rick prompted, becoming impatient.

"The creature and his lover are dead. This much we know. But his line is not ended. You see, Imhotep and Anck-su-namun had a child that Seti did not know about, so the boy was called the heir to the throne. When the child became Pharaoh after Seti was murdered by the priest and the queen, and Imhotep was punished, his knowledge was already perverted by Imhotep's dark ways. Coming to the throne, he was doomed by his new interest with the forbidden, following in his parents' blasphemous footsteps. He took the gods' voice, the Priestess. He took her innocence and disconnected her from the gods in doing so. With nothing to live for, she found peace in a secret love, but this the Pharaoh found out and had him killed to torture her. Her power gone and lover taken from her, she murdered the Pharaoh and denied him the sacred burial rites, and then took her own life, vowing to reawaken the day that he came back so would she mark her new body and come back to slay him eternally. Your daughter is the pure vessel that has been marked to be used to end the creature's line. It is through her purity that the Priestess will invoke every power of the gods and completely devour him in her rage."

Rick was silent for a long time. "Wow," was all her could say when he could speak. Ardeth reached for Rick's wrist and took off the leather band that always covered the tattoo of the pyramid. He pointed to the center of the pyramid.

"This is your daughter, the center, the one to end it, and so end all ancient threat to the world. After he is destroyed, there will be no more need of the Medjai. We can be free of our duties," he said with a smile, and turned to Horus, putting an arm around him. "The Medjai will be free to be like anyone else."


	7. The Love of An Untouchable

_Hello again!_

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated within my promised week! But I have delivered. My next update will be even faster, for I couldn't stop just at the end of this chapter... the next will be the conclusion of the Priestess's story, and the chapters to follow will be Setine and Horus... and the rest :)_

_First, though, I want to thank those of you who reviewed. You are the reason I keep writing! So, in a sense, everything I write, is dedicated to you! Thank you... when you tell me what you think, you have no idea how that makes me feel._

_Enjoy!  
-Kat-  
_

* * *

_Ancient Egypt_

She ran, pushing low-hanging branches out of the way as she flew down one of the cobbled paths of the garden. The garden, her sanctuary, her only place of peace... and love.

It was the one thing Osiris couldn't deny her, for she had asked while he was standing in front of the builders.

"The gods request a place of sanctuary for their servant," she had told him. She could see his eye twitch; he was desperate to laugh in her face, like he often did. He knew she was no longer in connection with the gods, but the builders didn't.

The architects all nodded and smiled, and began to discuss a garden to be completely set aside for her. It took nearly two hours and they finally left, having not even touched the Temple Osiris wanted to build for himself, so excited they had been in an order from the gods.

Afterward, Osiris had grabbed her arm and thrown her against one of the pillars once they were alone. Her head knocked against the alabaster and she couldn't breathe for a moment.

"How dare you?" he had screamed in her face as she squeezed her eyes closed, touching lightly the bruise forming on the back of her head. There was a throbbing that almost kept her from understanding what he was talking to her about.

"Osiris, I do not fear you. There is nothing more you can take from me," she told him as she straightened her posture, looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, yes, my love," he hissed and caught her jaw in his strong hand, pulling her face closer to his. "All you have left is your reputation. That is left for me to take."

She laughed though her mouth was restricted. She swatted his hand off and pompously adjusted her linen that she was wearing, knowing he could not do anything to her. "You see, my reputation cannot be burned because my reputation is now intertwined with your own, thanks to your brilliant idea of publicly installing me into your palace. You put on a show of how I am here, proving that you are in favor of the gods. If you were to tell them that I am no longer pure, and therefore have lost my connection to the gods, they would all know it was your fault, O Great One."

With a smirk, she placed her hands on her hips and sashayed out of the room, leaving him to seethe by himself. As she closed the door behind her, she had heard him roar and slam something against the wall, it shattering into a million pieces.

But for some reason, the next day, he had complied wholeheartedly with the idea of her own private garden. He made it grand and lush, pouring exotic delicacies into it. Its size alone made it easy for her to hide. And there were guards posted at the door to keep any who might intrude out. All he asked was that she come when he summoned her with a horn.

Among the guards that were posted was the man, the one who had been kind to her that one night, the night that seemed so long ago. It was only two months ago, but it now felt like an eternity. Arin smiled at her warmly when she would enter and wish her a good evening or good night when she left the garden.

One night she requested to Osiris that she spend a night in the garden while he was gone on business matters. He nodded absentmindedly and returned to his latest addition to his harem. He was preparing a trip to another city, and this time he was bringing his precious new toy.

But she couldn't care less. She would be free to be alone in her garden, free of the sexual pressures that often came with Osiris's presence. She could do as she pleased, and do it because she wanted to.

Walking past Arin that night, seeing him smile so warmly, remembering his gentleness in comforting her after Osiris had raped her... In a single, unashamed movement, she reached out a hand to him and smiled back just as sweetly. He looked at her for a moment and then nodded, stepping from his post. All it took was a stern look at the other Medjai to tell them that they knew nothing. In reply, they shifted to fill Arin's gap, and resumed their watching, only too eager to allow the Priestess her wishes, as their hearts were hardened toward the Pharaoh and his twisted ways they knew about.

From the Priestess's lips burst a grin as she gripped Arin's hand and took him into the domestic jungle, leading him down winding paths, through her own hidden ways until they came to a pool of water. She twirled and sat, looking up at him with the same grin.

"How can I serve you, Priestess?" he asked, placing a fist over his heart and bowing.

"I never was given the appropriate chance to thank you for your kindness, Arin," she told him, her hand fiddling with some fern beside her.

Arin relaxed a little, though still not sure what she wanted from him. His warm smile returned. "And I would do it again, Priestess. I am in your service."

She shook her head and took his hand, pulling him down to sit with her. "No, Arin, I don't need another body guard. I don't need another servant. I need someone who will not call me Priestess, nor treat me like her." A trace of pain crossed her eyes. "You of all people should know I am no longer her."

Her words seemed to sting him, and he reached out, stroking her cheek as he looked into her eyes. He seemed to searched them. "Priestess, you have called the wrong person to your side. I shall never treat you less than you deserve, and a priestess you will be to me. You shall always receive that much respect, if not more."

She sighed and took his hand from her cheek. "I do not ask for your respect!" she half-snapped.

"You should." Arin turned her hand in his and slowly, lightly, stroked the palm. Her fingers flicked and she felt a tingling in her hand.

"That... sort of tickles," she said softly, the tingling turning into a strange sensation as he moved to her wrist and then up her arm.

The Priestess deliberately wrapped her other hand around his neck and pulled him to kiss her. She savored it, holding his lips to hers as he was hesitant. It was refreshing from the forceful and painful kiss of her abuser. There was so much more to be had from this Medjai who cared enough to move with her.

Before she could pull anything more from the kiss, he broke it.

"Please, Priestess," he begged. "You belong to another."

"Arin..."

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Arin, he took me, and claims my body, but he knows nothing of my spirit!"

His eyes were alight with a fury that confused her, but only because she knew he was not angry at her. "What he did to you is unforgivable, but it does not give me the right to touch you."

"Why do you do this, Arin?" she asked, moving closer.

He looked down at his and her hands; they were still clasped. "Priestess, Pharaoh calls you his love. Now, when I think of that, I know that the only thing I can do is show you what real love is."

She frowned and tilted his chin up so he would look at her. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"I will not do to you anything he does. I will respect you."

She looked down and sighed. His hands raised and gingerly stroked her cheek. When she looked into his eyes again, something in them startled her. Since Osiris had taken her, she had known nothing but his harshness. In fact, the only two things she knew when it came to human beings was the reverent in the temple and the threatening in the palace. Arin was completely different to her, and it was curious.

Slowly, she leaned forward, her eyes staying locked with his until their lips met. Arin would not give in. She pulled away and sat back on her heels, looking at him with a hint of pain from rejection in her eyes.

His eyes softened. "Priestess, what do you know about these things? You have been sheltered from real love. All you know is the Pharaoh, and he is not love."

"Show me."

Making a face, Arin laid back in the grass, hands under his head. "I will not let you pressure me into this."

She sighed and leaned forward, putting her head on his chest and looking into his eyes. "Why not?"

He looked back at her again with a strange look she could not identify. "I want you to know you can trust me. I want you to know, deep in your core, that I care for you. And in time, you will know that."

Letting out a deep sigh, she yawned and rubbed his chest. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"If you wish it."

She smiled a small smile and closed her eyes, her head rising and falling with his chest. She felt his arm come around her and hold her tightly to him. She had never known anyone like him, and for the first time, she felt safe and whole.

And so their meetings continued in this way. No one was allowed but she into the garden, not even Pharaoh. It was their secret, their hideaway. They had a time and a place in the garden that they would meet. They met and shared their dreams and spoke about life. They philosophized deeply, and other times they would laugh and dance.

Once, she asked Arin to tell her about his culture and the Medjai.

"I don't know their life and vibrancy, only what is formally known about them."

"What do you want to know?"

She looked up at the branches above their heads, trying to think of something specific. "How about... share with me your favorite thing about home?"

Arin thought for a moment and then jumped to his feet, holding out a hand to her. "Come, stand."

Frowning, she took his hand and stood, her curiosity instantly sparked. He then spun her into him and placed his other hand on her waist while he held her hand out in front of her. She stood with her back against his chest, feeling him breathing against her, and his hand on her shoulder... his breath on her skin. There was much warmth just in that touch between them.

"Now, step with me... yes. Now, I let go of your waist and you spin away... exactly. The women move their hips to the drums while the men hold their hands and they dance in a circle. Then they spin back to their men like they started... yes. And they improvise with those steps."

"That's it?"

"Just the basic steps. Much of the dances are freestyled."

"I want to try again," she told him with a playful smile.

"All right."

So, they started again. As she moved with him, he began to mimic drum-like sounds with his mouth. She burst into laughter at his improvisation, but continued moving. Moving her hips against him and then in front of him was almost too much. She liked how he looked at her and admired how she moved. It sent a new wave of heat through her, something she had not felt before while dancing.

They continued to dance and the hundredth time she was dancing back to chest, they only seemed to sway back and forth, leaning against each other, his drum sounds slowing as they slowed but did not part. Her head turned toward him, he looked into her eyes, glanced at her mouth, and then covered her lips with his.

She was engulfed in a passion that was new for her, any other kisses she had before this were from Pharaoh and they held none of her heart. Even when she kissed Arin the first few times, they had been filled with the need to consume like the Pharaoh had done to her. This... this... _love..._ that Arin had inspired and communicated to her was unlike anything she had ever felt or dreamed.

His mouth left hers and he pulled her hair from her neck, brushing it over her other shoulder, and he began to lightly kiss her neck, caressing the skin with his mouth. Shivers ran across her body and she was swallowed whole in this new sensation. Part of her wanted to turn her body to face him, but she could not move, only surrender to Arin's touch.

After that night, she would pass Arin in the halls and feel herself grow warm, the sight of him enough to make her weak. In a comment from the Arin's captain, she found out that she did the same to him.

"Honestly, I wait to see Arin fall on his face every time he sees you. Luckily, he's always near a wall to lean on."

Every time she made her way through the lush sanctuary, she trembled with excitement. It was true; Arin was love reality to her, the only one who cared for her deeply.

So now, she ran to meet him, anticipation igniting the adrenaline in her body. She rounded a curve and... stopped short. She saw a familiar face standing in front of her, but she was sure that she had gone white. Before her was Osiris.

"Hello, my love," he said, his voice low as he looked her up and down. There was a twisted smirk on his lips, a smirk that alerted her; he was planning something, and his presence upset her. "Looking for me?"

She had to think of something... anything! Quick.

The Priestess sighed heavily and leaped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. "Only you," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"What? Am I not allowed to be pleased to see you?"

"You weren't pleased to see me."

"I was! I was just exhausted from running. I... saw you enter. At first, I was very angry," she told him, sliding a hand up his chest to his neck, and then added in a low, seductive voice, "but I thought about how... wrong it is of you to be here. It's like a secret affair..."

He seized her hand and caught her jaw with his other hand. "Does that please you, Priestess? The thrill of a rule-breaking affair?" he demanded.

She broke away from him and crossed her arms, standing away from him. "Osiris, is it a crime to miss your company?"

He eyed her, and then his mouth turned up in a smile she knew as cruel. "Very well. What game do you imagine us playing in this jungle of yours?" he asked, throwing glances around.

The Priestess searched for something, anything. She had to get away to warn Arin. She smirked. "You stay here, count to one hundred, and then... prowl, like you do. Find your prey," she said as she sauntered away, into the brush.

Once free, she let out a misleading giggle and ran, ran to find him. She had to find him before Osiris did. Where could Arin be?

She ran, pushing low-hanging branches out of the way as she flew down one of the cobbled paths of the garden. The garden, her sanctuary, her only place of peace... and love. As she ran past one of the main paths, she was caught by a strong branch that grabbed her arm and pulled her to a painful stop.

No, it wasn't a branch, it was Arin. He leaned forward to kiss her warm face, brushing the hair from her face. She pushed him away quickly.

"No, you must go away!" she pleaded softly, looking around wildly like an endangered animal.

"What do you mean?" he asked, catching her tone and lowering his voice.

"Osiris," she answered simply.

"In here?"

She looked into his eyes, her fists clinging to the arms of his shirt. "You must leave before... Oh, gods, I shouldn't have allowed you to..."

He brushed the hair from her face again and smiled kindly. "Don't you think I knew of the danger in loving you. It is worth it to me."

"Please, go, for my sake. For my sanity," she begged, pushing him away from her and hugging herself.

He studied her face and sighed. "What about you? You cannot escape him now that he is here."

"That is nothing if you are not safe from him. Please, go!"

Loud crashing came through the lush vegetation and Osiris was there. "Priestess, there you are... and... Medjai?"

"Sire!" Arin announced, bowing.

The Priestess's heart nearly stopped. Turning to face him, she forced herself to be calm. "This man found me to tell me you were here. I told him to go, for fear his loyalty in informing me and crossing into my garden would bring down a punishment upon him."

Osiris sneered. "Of course, Priestess. It would be a shame to punish service. I wouldn't want you to lose someone who... services you so well."

Involuntarily she shivered at the tone, but her face did not betray her. "I said you were to leave!" she ordered over her shoulder, the look in her eyes cold. Arin bowed again and left, maintaining a strong posture.

Osiris waited until he was gone, and then looked at her with a fiery gleam in his eyes. "Now, where were we?"

The Priestess smirked and ran into the garden, but many times she felt like the running was to truly get away from him. This garden, her only place of peace, was love to her. It was where Arinand she shared their secrets and exchanged affections. It was their place, and Osiris was defiling it. She begged the forest to swallow her, to hide her away from him. But Osiris was a true hunter and he found her, captured her, and ruined her sanctuary.

Arin stood against the wall at his post. His eyes were squeezed shut as the sounds from the garden found his ears, torturing him, though he knew she was tortured far more than he. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, or you'll break your spear," his captain whispered. "You knew this would happen. This is the love of the untouchable, Arin."


	8. How A Heart Breaks

Three days later, the Priestess danced while Pharaoh and his court ate. It was amazing, how he could control her in such a way. But all she cared about was that she would be free to be in her garden after all this. Osiris promised.

So she danced. She thought back to her dances she did in the temple, the gods-inspired dances. And she thought of Arin. Those ideas made her will her body to manuveur beautifully, showing off its full flexability. And court members commented on her ability and entrancing movements, jabbing each other in the ribs and laughing. She knew in their minds there were far worse ideas and fantasies forming.

But she was untouchable, as the Priestess, untouched in their eyes. And that is what gave her power over them, and small power over Pharaoh. So she danced.

When she could, she'd scan the room, looking for Arin. She knew he could see her, even if she couldn't see him. He would know her moves and seduction would be for him. He would understand that her only thoughts were of him, though the court said it was for them or the gods. Bah, may they and the gods endure excruciating pains and never die to relieve it.

The music came to a halt, and so did her body. It was perfect. They cheered.

Pharaoh called her forward to him. "Come, Priestess. May the gods bless you for your devotion and charm. I have a surprise."

He snapped his fingers and forward came a huge case of solid gold, carried by four men. The fire of the night reflected off its surface and something inside of her knew she was staring at her future, in that case. It was placed at Pharaoh's feet and he looked around at his guests, a large grin on his face. And he bent down and opened the case.

The Priestess's left knee buckled and she fell down. She couldn't breathe. Her heart pounded in her ears. Her vision was becoming blotchy and mixed. She lost control of her muscles.

Inside the case was Arin's head.

"I found this assassin in my rooms last night, and the knife beside his head is what he tried to kill me with. Luckily, I am the better of us both. I ask that the Priestess use her gods-given gifts to curse this man and his followers, that they may fail, as this man did. Priestess?"

The Priestess coughed and her eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out.

Osiris's eyes gleams with the glow of triumph, but he gasped. "Someone! Guards, take her to her room!" Then he turned to the four case-bearers. "Take the case and put it beside her, that she may fulfill her duty."

They nodded and followed the guards that carried the Priestess out of the room. The room was in an uproar. Everyone wanted to know why this had such an effect on the Priestess. Some whispered conspiracy.

As the guards carried her past the doors of the garden, she struggled weakly to get out of their grasp. Frowning, they paused and she stumbled towards the doors, her face wet and her breathing labored. She threw open the doors and the night's breath washed over, enveloping her in an airy hold. She weakly ran down the cobbled path, Arin's name on her lips, but never being able to say them.

He tried to assassinate the Pharaoh? Would he risk his life and their love to kill him? But then, Osiris could say anything. She couldn't trust him to tell the truth.

An evil laugh sounded behind her, and she wanted with all her might to hurt him. If only the gods wouldn't ignore her now. If only she could invoke their power and cast Osiris into a hellacious eternity.

"How do you like your lover now, Priestess?" Osiris taunted, arms crossed.

The Priestess didn't care anymore. Arin was gone, so was all of her with him. "You killed Arin!" she screamed at him and leaped in a feebly attempted attack, but he caught her wrists and pulled her against him. She cried out and tried to fight him, but she was far too grief-stricken to fight with strength. He picked her up and carried her to his room in a cold manner.

Once in his room, he dropped her on the floor and locked the doors. He then stepped over her, starting to undress from his jewelry and such to get ready for bed. The Priestess sobbed in a curled-up position on the floor, a poor attempt to comfort herself.

"Strength is your facade, isn't it?" he mocked. "You really are nothing, aren't you?"

The Priestess pressed her palms on her ears, trying to block him out. This only entertained him further.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... just look at yourself. I'm sure you used to scorn women like this, calling them weak. It is such a shame."

As Osiris wandered his room, barechested and in nothing but his manskirt, his hand glided across trophies against the wall. "They are truly magnificent, don't you think? Ah..." he sighed contently, happy to gloat over her. But he paused suddenly. "Oh, wait, what is this? Why, Priestess, do you see this?"

She sniffled and her head rose to see what he was suddenly so stunned about. No... it was only his mockery of her once again. In Osiris's hands was a beautiful blade, its style set apart and special for only one group: the Medjai.

The Priestess buried her face in her hands once the realization hit her.

"Oh, yes, I remember now what it is. This would be the young Medjai's, wouldn't it? Arin, I believe?" He snorted. "It was really too perfect, putting him in charge of a garden all your own. Oh, did you really think I would let you have something private? It was only a matter of time before you slipped up. You really thought you were smart and sneaky, didn't you?"

Osiris began to circle her, dragging the blade on the floor so its tip scrapped across the smooth granite. She did not look at him.

"The poor man thought he was so brave to come into my rooms in an attempt to take my life, so he could have you... What a fool! You want love, Priestess? This is what love does to you!" he screamed at her, dropping the sword to shove the case holding Arin's head at her. He stood over her, breathing heavy, watching her shake. Slowly, he turned away, snickering to himself. "You're pathetic..."

The Priestess's head slowly rose and looked at him. Seething rage welled up within her and she forced herself to her feet. Her hands curled into fists so tight that her nails cut into her palms, making them bleed.

"Osiris!" she yelled and ran at him, digging her claws into his back.

Osiris screamed and whipped around, backhanding her. She cried out and fell into the case, a corner stabbing into her gut. The wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't breathe for a brief moment.

Meanwhile, Osiris started to kick her hip and punch her back, shouting profanities at her. The Priestess felt her energy draining, feeling hopeless against him. Her tired eyes slowly opened and in front of her, right next to the case, was Arin's blade. The fury reignited within her and she grabbed the hilt and threw herself onto her back, her arm sailing through the air and sending the blade slashing across Osiris's chest.

Osiris fell backward, stunned as he clutched his chest. The Priestess got to her feet and stood over him, her eyes filled with pure hatred boaring into his eyes. She slashed at him again, this time the blade slamming into his face. His cries fed her rage as she continued to swing, once hitting his wrists as he raised his hand against her, each blow making him more and more mutilated, to the point of unrecognition.

A sick smile formed, his pain a twisted relief for her tortured spirit. Her heart pounded in her head and her sight started to go red.

Arin's blade found its mark after all.

The Priestess sent a servant to fetch the captain of the Medjai and then knelt beside Pharaoh with a bowl of fruit. She dumped the fruit on the floor without care and set to work collecting from his body what she wanted.

When the captain entered, Arin's sword was lying a few feet away from the Priestess, between her and Osiris's body. Her arms and a blanket wrapped around herself, she sat against the wall, staring off. The bowl, tinted a dark color inside but was empty, was right in front of her, by her feet.

The captain frowned and looked at Osiris's body, then at her. "Priestess...?" She did not move, nor did her eyes look up to see him. "Pharaoh..."

"Pharaoh has received his just reward." The Priestess stood gracefully, picking up the bowl in her hand. As she did so, the blanket fell from her body.

The Priestess wore her sacrificial garb, a piece of black linen that wrapped up her arm, around her chest and then twisted around her waist to cover her hips. Her body was covered in red symbols, heiroglyphics that looked fingerpainted onto her skin. The paint... The captain's eyes flew from her skin, to the bowl, and then hesitantly looked upon Osiris's unrecognizable carcass, thin layers of blood starting to dry in certain places. The dried blood and the color of the inside of the bowl...

The captain staggered backward, holding his hand to his face.

"Medjai, take this body and bring it to the Temple of Isis. Place it on the altar but do no more to it until I arrive," the Priestess ordered, walking past him without looking at him. "You will have some time left, so dig a very deep hole in my old sanctuary." She left the room, leaving him with the body.

Down the hall she floated like a ghost, a shell that was no longer human. Servants rushed to get out of her way, making her unknown path clear as they wondered. The Priestess stopped in front of a double door entrance guarded by six of the strongest, most deadly men. They would normally look up on anyone indifferently, but about her they were uncertain.

Her eyes met each of theirs and then she pointed at the doors. "Open the doors," she ordered with confidence. The red symbols of her body, the Priestess's garb, all reasons for them to obey her. They were quick to open the doors to her.

The Priestess entered the room and grabbed a torch off the wall, marching into the center. She looked around skeptically, taking in all sides. It was the records room, a room that kept an account of all things the Pharaoh said, did, and ordered.

The guards had followed her in and now watched her carefully.

"Find for me all records of Osiris," she demanded, and began to search one wall. The guards looked at one another and then went to the walls to do as she asked.

A pile of papyrus and clay tablets began to form on the floor. The Priestess was thorough, careful to not have missed anything. Finally, she lit one of the papyrus sheets with the torch and let it float down, flames engulfing it, to the rest. They watched the flames slowly eat up every record they had pulled out. Growing impatient, the Priestess shoved the torch into the pile and stepped back.

The fire danced in her eyes and there was a hint of a smirk that played on her lips. As the fire grew, the guards' looks shifted from the Priestess, to the fire, and to the doors, so unsure were they of what they should be doing. She turned and left the room, leaving the burning pile and melting tablets. They swallowed and followed, closing the doors. They knew better not to say they had seen her do it.

The Priestess walked back into Pharaoh's room and picked up Arin's sword and wrapped it into her sash. She picked up two bags of gold Osiris had sitting on his table in his room. Luckily, this would not be difficult, thanks to Osiris.

She walked though the halls, throwing gold on the floor, screaming, "Destroy it all! Take what you wish! Break the pictures on the walls! Bring it all to ruin!"

The slaves, servants, and guards all stared at her and then clamored for the gold. It did not take much prodding; Osiris's spoiled and wicked lifestyle had made them hate him, as she hated him, and they were eager to destroy his home, as well as take the gold.

The Priestess looked around her at the chaos she had started with such a satisfied smile. Finally, she went out to the stables and pulled Osiris's finest horse, beginning her journey to the temple.

Upon arrival at the temple, she was pleased to find that the captain had obeyed her. She found the Pharaoh's body on the altar as she asked. As she looked over the carcass, she heard the captain clear his throat behind her.

"You may leave. Take what you wish from the palace and anything else."

"That is not the way the Medjai, Priestess. I know your anger and shame because of the Pharaoh, but this... this is something he would have done."

"Be silent! If you know anything, you would know he keeps his victims alive to suffer. Death does not come swift enough for them..."

He frowned at the back of her head and shook his head. "You would sink to his level, or lower, all for the sake of revenge?"

"I will be atoned!" she screamed at him.

"So you shall..."

She spun around, pulling out Arin's blade. "Arin didn't have to die!"

"Arin knew the dangers of being your lover."

"I should have protected him!"

"So, because you cannot save one, you kill all?"

Her glare deepened and she slashed the blade once in the air. "I kill Osiris!"

"You have slain all of Egypt! Tonight, you have thrown all of Egypt in a civil war. Who will lead? Who will order everything? Who will keep everyone safe from themselves."

"I gave them the keys to take Osiris's kingdom from him and set that to order!"

"Priestess, the world is filled with Osiris's, and most of them have power. It is the ones with power that will gain the throne. You have only rid the world of the one that hurt you."

The Priestess's body shook, either with rage or uncertainty, but her expression of hate never wavered.

"Leave, Medjai," she finally ordered softly and turned back to the body.

"I hope you have had enough blood to make you happy."

"No..." the Priestess whispered darkly as she reached out and massaged the bloody chest of Osiris. "No... I will come back when Osiris does, and while he will possess a man of power to once more try to take the world, I will wait for a marked virgin to cross his path. And through her will the might of the gods be at my grasp. Osiris will be doomed to an eternity of hell... This is my promise to you, Osiris! As your blood marks my body, so shall my spirit be tied to you! I will know when you come back! I will then take you..."

The captain shook his head sadly and turned to leave. "Arin would not have wanted this," he whispered and then left.

She looked upon the body without care. Pulling down one of the adorning curtains from beside the altar, she wrapped it around Osiris's neck and began to drag him into her sanctuary. There was the hole as she asked, but the captain had dug it in her circle. It was almost a mockery, to bury Osiris in the very circle he had overstepped, an action that had brought him to where he was now: dead.

She threw the body into the pit and looked down. Taking Arin's blade in her hands, she saw her reflection in it. It was a young woman, very different from the one who only three months ago had lived peacefully in this place, content to hear the gods and answer questions. She did not know hate, but she also did not know love. For a moment she stood and asked herself if she would have taken back knowing Osiris, and then never known Arin. Her gaze fell from the blade and the stranger and she saw Osiris lying there in wait.

"Ha, it is your turn to lie there, waiting for me to strike..."

The Priestess held the blade above her head and looked up, eyes scanning for a reason, but for what, she did not know. She looked down again at the body.

"I prophesied your death and that you would fade from memory, and so you shall. Osiris, I await our next meeting..."

She brought down the blade into her gut.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews. Remember, I don't mind if you have a problem!_

_Next up, Setine meets a very charming stranger..._

_-Kat-_


	9. Competition

_Happy Summerness!_

_I want to first apologize for taking so long. That was a horrible thing to do... but I have started a summer job and that has made me very lazy at home... including my writing. So, fourteen whole pages just for YOU!_

_This is my favorite chapter. I named this chapter "Competition" and you will soon find out why. This one is longer because I have so many events to put into it... and to make it up to you. To divide it into two would ruin the over all "Competition"ness... hehe. As always, I love you forever when you review! Thank you, faithful readers!_

_Enjoy!_

_-Kat-  
_

* * *

"Before we go, there a just a few minor things I'd like each of us to do," Evie instructed an hour before they had to leave. Thanks to her organization, everyone was up at six, ate at 6:45, and ready at 7:30, waiting for the 8:30 train.

Setine stood with her best posture, one traveling bag in her hands, while the luggage holding the dress Evie had got her waited on the ground to be loaded up. It also held some outfits her mother had kept from her days in Egypt. They were very fine in quality, but mostly of the belly dancing type. Still, they seemed to fit fine.

Alex stood next to her, still silently marveling over the fact that she was related to him. It really wasn't fair at all. A beautiful young woman staying and traveling with his parents... of course she's related! It would be too convenient if she weren't. As always, it was his luck.

Rick, Ardeth and Horus were busy packing the luggages into the car to drive them to the train, which wasn't that far. According to the invitation, it was a week long festival, a tribute to the ancient festivals that lasted for long periods of time. But the three of them stopped when Evie addressed them.

"Ardeth, do you want to give Horus a break? The poor dear looks exhausted."

Horus blinked at her. Sure, his face looked a little red, but he was used to it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ardeth was faster.

"Evelyn, Horus has been trained to withstand heat in the desert. He is just fine."

She waved a hand at him. "Then why doesn't he just help Setine to water the plants?"

Setine's jaw dropped. Evie didn't honestly expect her to water plants! It wasn't respectable. And most important, it was against _her training_ to water plants. As far as she knew, she was supposed to stand and go where she was directed with the utmost poise and grace. Yard work was for the men.

"Mrs. O'Connell..."

"Evie, dear," Evie interrupted.

Setine sighed and tried again, not sure how to tell Evie she couldn't. They had such a wonderful time shopping, but this... this was unacceptable! "Evie, please. Surely, you would understand the need for gentlemen _only_ to take the chores that are located outside...?"

Horus raised an eyebrow at Setine. Was she serious? "This is Egypt, not your American lands."

Setine was taken aback by his words. "Why, how dare you, you filthy..."

Evie cleared her throat and handed Setine the watering can. "Just have him fill the watering can and you can just give different pots water. It's not that difficult."

Horus crossed his arms and started walking toward the hose on the side of the house. Setine glared at him as he walked by, but finally followed him. She placed herself with the end of the hose under a palm tree in an attempt to get out of the sun.

"Tell me you are not afraid of the sun," Horus commented as he walked toward the spigot.

"I am not! It just does not do well for a lady's complexion."

"Here, I will water the plants," he said, holding out a hand for the can and the hose. "You may go and stand in the shade."

Her eyes narrowed at him and her grip tightened. "I'm fine. Just turn on the water."

Sighing, Horus walked over to the spigot and turned to nozzle. She held the hose in the can but nothing was happening. Frowning, she looked into the hose.

"Wha...?" she started to say, but was cut off by cold water bursting from the hose into her face. Setine immediately threw the can and the hose from her, but the water took over and the hose danced, spraying her over and over with water. During the attack, her heel slipped in the newly made mud and she fell to the ground, screaming.

Horus turned it off as quick as he could and rushed to her side, putting his arms around her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"You did it, didn't you?" she coughed out, trying to hold down her skirt and wipe off her face at the same time. It helped, though, having him hold her from slipping around more.

"No, Seti," he whispered, taking the scarf he wrapped around his head and using it to gently dry her face. Again he asked, "Are you all right?"

She sighed, wanting to cry and put her head against his shoulder. "I'm a mess..." she muttered, exhausted once she relaxed. Taking off her heels, she threw them over her shoulder. "Some good they do me here."

He chuckled and tightened his arms around her as he stood, helping her steady herself. Setine found it much easier to stand barefoot in the sand and dirt.

"You should go change, if you would like. I will finish the watering."

Setine put her hand on her hip, looking at him for a moment. Walking over to the spigot, she smirked. "No, I'll be fine. Aharin, I'll turn on the water for you."

He picked up the hose and watched her turn it on. The water didn't come. He waited. "There might be air in the hose... that's what happened to you," he explained. But after all air would have been gone, there still was no water. Frowning, he looked into the hose and a moment later, a fountain of water jumped out at him.

He coughed and sputtered, wisely holding the hose away from his face instead of let it go completely. "Thank you, Seti."

She laughed and held up the place where she had placed a kink in. "It seemed only fair. Now we're even."

"I was not the reason you were drenched!"

"I know. Still, would you mind falling into the mud as well. It might make me feel better."

He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "Americans..."

Giggling, she walked over and filled up the can with the hose. "That's how you fill up the can," she teased.

—v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v—

When on the train it was announced they were half an hour from their destination, Setine looked up from her book to glance out of the window. The scenery had not changed; dusty yellows and heat waves were as far as her eyes could see.

The bouncing and swaying of the train made reading insufferable. As she attempted to read once more, she heard a soft humming voice walk toward her, pause and then, "You read plays?"

Exasperated, she slammed her book closed. When she looked up, she was met with a teasing smile.

"Forgive me, did I bother you?" the young man asked. He looked about her age, and dress quite grandly.

She sighed and put her book to the side. "To answer your first question, yes, I do have a reading interest in plays."

"Interesting, you seem to be a learned young woman. Reading... the opera _Aida_? Very interesting. The story is native to Egypt, you know. But of course, you would. You seem to be a smart girl."

She giggled and picked up her book again. "My mother was in love with the story. She saw it many times performed and taught me dances. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name...?" she asked, extending her hand.

He smiled down at her and took her hand, kissing it softly. "Calaway. Siris Calaway."

"Mr. Calaway, I must be packing my book away. We should be arriving very soon," she told him, standing. Setine smiled sweetly at him and he moved out of her way as she slid her body past his in the small aisle.

"Our destinations are the same. I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon. You said you were a dancer, Miss...?"

Setine looked up at him, turning around so she could look at his face. "Oh, uh, O'Connell, I guess. Yes, Setine O'Connell. And I am a bit of a dancer. My mother was a belly dancer before she went to America, and passed it on to me. One of the few heirlooms I have."

"Setine, I pray we meet again indeed. I may have need of you, for the sake of the festival."

She frowned and tilted her head to the side a little, not sure what he meant. But the whistle sounded, calling her immediate attention. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Calaway. Please excuse me," she said and turned, running to find Rick.

"Definitely my pleasure," Siris said as she left, smiling to himself, before he turned and went to one of the front cars of the train.

Setine slowed her pace in the next car and sighed. Siris, hm. He seemed charming and appreciative... very attractive, as well as well-groomed. Suitable for any young lady. She smirked to herself and sat down next to a window, observing that scenery hadn't changed, but her attitude had.

But once again, she was bored. Why had she left Siris's company? That could have been very interesting. Wearily, she looked down at the page of her book.

"You have not become sick yet, I am pleased to see."

Setine looked away from the window and saw Horus sit down in a seat across from her. She said nothing and returned to her book.

"That tends to happen when one reads during a train ride like this. I have seen it," he told her. When she still ignored him, he leaned forward and asked, "How many pages have you read so far?"

She sighed and put her book down. "In the last hour? Five. It doesn't help when you won't leave me alone."

He put his hands up and leaned back. "Forgive me."

Setine turned back to her book, but after a few moments, she put it down again and looked at him, a small pondering frown on her face. "What did you call me?"

He frowned. "I have said nothing."

"No, before. You called me something before we left."

Horus's lips curled into a smile, a smile she noticed herself starting to like. And it was different from the others. This one was more of a vulnerable... _real_ smile. It was him.

"Are you speaking of 'Seti?'" he asked, crossing his arms. Setine nodded and he chuckled. "If you do not like it, that is fine..."

"No, it's all right. I was thinking about it. It had caught me a little off guard."

"You never had a nickname?" he asked.

She looked down, blushing a little. "My classes always encouraged us to be called by our full names. A lady never..." Setine sighed and chuckled a little. "You're right, not many American ideas transfer here. The worlds are a little different. I suppose I could deal with you calling me 'Seti' if 'Setine' is simply too much for you. And I guess I wouldn't suffer to call you 'Horus' since everyone else is so keen to."

When she looked up again, she saw Horus was gazing out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

There was silence for a while and then, "I always wondered what it would be like... to not have to be a Medjai for a day. If I could... I would travel. I would see the world. I would see the free lands and meet their people, their rich, beautiful places of promise..."

"America?" she asked softly, studying him.

He smiled. "Yes... that is one that I wish most to see, but others also. Forgive me for earlier. I was just a little jealous that you had seen so many places already. America especially."

Setine let her gaze wander outside the window. "Egypt was one of the places I wanted to see, but now that I am here, I miss home," she told him. "I miss everything, especially everything before the accident. It was good before then. No bills, no pressures... I even had an admirer seeking to court me," she added with a small smile.

Horus looked at her again, interest sparked in his eyes. "What does he think...?"

"Of my being in Egypt now? Oh, he... he decided, for both our sakes, that we should let it go. Especially after the death of my mother, he told me I needed..." Her voiced trailed off and she sighed heavily, sitting up straight in her seat.

"You needed... what? What you needed was a friend, someone to be there for you," he told her, frowning a little. "He was there for you, was he not?"

She shook her head. "Never mind it, Horus. It is none of your concern, and I do not wish to discuss this any further. I don't know why I even brought it up..."

He stood. "You had best be ready. I think we shall be arriving very soon," he said softly and walked away from her.

Setine sighed and crossed her arms. She wasn't sure why he had bothered her so. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't been so friendly before as he was now. He could behave distantly and then want to have a civilized conversation with her. It was starting to annoy her, when he'd walk off like that. But most of all, she didn't like where that conversation was going. She preferred to not speak about certain things, or people, because they were past, and would remain so.

—v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v—

Arriving at the temple was a sight that left Setine breathless. She was stunned by its beauty. Really, the restoration of the temple was marvelous. The banners that welcomed the arrival from the train was magnificent. Everyone was awestruck.

The maze of the temple was transformed and lit up to bring it to its former glory, while behind the temple was a sea of tents and temporary places set up for the guests to stay while the festival went on. When the O'Connell's and Beys had placed their things in their designated living spaces, they wandered to the temple to look around at the work of the museum and treasures that had been long locked away below the sands, until the temple was discovered again.

Rick walked beside Ardeth, observing everything, but not really caring.

"Bored already, my friend?" Ardeth asked him with a small smile.

"No... just after a while, all the temples and tombs and dead guys start to look the same. No, actually, for me, it's always been like that." Ardeth laughed and Rick paused, looking at him carefully. "Wait... isn't it every time you're around, and there's some sort of Egyptian... legend, there's always bad guys. Ardeth, don't tell me..."

"No, no," he assured him, holding up his hands. "This is strictly supposed to be a time of rest for you and your family. But... I would keep an eye on your daughter. That young man over there has been eying her ever since she walked into this room."

Rick squinted and saw that indeed there was a young man, very nicely dressed, watching her as she slowly walked along the wall of hieroglyphs and pictures of the gods. "Ardeth, do you ever take a break? That's what guys do... they see a girl and... really like her..." his voice trailed off as Evie glanced over her shoulder at him.

Ardeth chuckled again. "Your daughter is a beautiful young woman, so it is only natural. And that young man is Siris Calaway, the son of Fehr Oded Calaway, the man who is sponsoring this whole event. Very respectable family."

"Wait, I thought the museum..."

"In all honesty, the museum is hoping that this event will help them. They have been losing money gradually... and if it keeps happening, they will lose their property in two years. There is no other way but this for them."

Setine let her eyes take in the fascinating sights of the pictures on the wall. They were so much more up close, rather than the photos she had studied. As she raised her hand to touch one of the hieroglyphs, a voice startled her.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Oh!" she gasped and saw Siris standing there, smirking at her. "I'm so sorry. I should have known the damage that could be done because of oils and erosion..."

"Wow... you are a very learned woman. Impressive, indeed. Please, won't you accompany me?" he asked, offering his arm to her. She smiled and took it, walking with him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, this is all so..."

A chime interrupted her talking and Siris grinned. "My dear, how are you with the dances of the English?"

"I know a little..."

"Then allow me to lead," he told her, giving her a wink as they followed the crowd into the courtyard. An orchestra was set up along the temple walls, and began to play a waltz. A man stood in front of the orchestra and waved his arms.

"Welcome! Welcome!" announced one of the museum's managers. "This is the first of many great nights celebrating the find of this temple, and let us not forget, our guests of honor! Evelyn and Rick O'Connell!"

The polite clapping of the crowd brought a smile to their faces, and the orchestra's soft music wafted through the air.

"And now, the opening dance. I introduce to you, the presenters of this evening and the next six to come... Mr. and Mrs. Calaway!"

An older couple came out, the woman glittering and the man sharp and sophisticated. They were all smiles as they started to waltz, and then were followed by many others. Setine sighed, her smile dropping a little when she looked around and didn't see Horus. For some reason, that bothered her.

Suddenly she felt Siris step forward, pulling her in. He spun her slowly and then pulled her close, his arm around her waist and hand holding hers as he led her in the waltz.

"That is a very... interesting birthmark, Setine," he commented, lightly running his fingers over her arm, tracing the mark of the Priestess. His touch sent shivers of warmth through her body. "It just adds to your mysterious beauty."

Setine gazed up at him. He smiled sweetly down at her, his handsome looks making her blush. Everything was perfect, but something felt a little off to her. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Grinning at her, Siris twirled Setine, but Horus took her hand from Siris's. Siris frowned and Setine opened her mouth to say something, but Horus smiled his small smile and pulled her to him, stepping just as well as Siris had. That surprised her, the thought that he could dance never occurring to her.

"Horus, what are you doing?" she finally asked after falling into step with him. She saw Siris watching, his arms crossed.

He spun her again and pulled her in, shrugging a little. "I think this would be called dancing."

"You..." she started to say, but Siris cut in, taking her into his arms. She frowned and looked from Siris to Horus. Horus had asked another lady to dance, so she relaxed. Just as she was enjoying herself, Horus had cut in, leaving Siris with the other girl.

"Horus, you can't..."

"Seti, I do not think you should be around that man."

Her jaw dropped a little. "You are not my father, nor anyone who has any authority over me!" she snapped and tried to pull away, but he spun her back.

He sighed and looked into her eyes. Their pace slowed while everyone around them were all following the pace of the music. "Seti..." he started to say, but it seemed like he had changed his mind about what he wanted to say to her.

Before he could say anything more, Siris placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mind if I take her now?" he asked, looking at Horus in such a way that set Setine on edge. Sighing, Setine ripped herself away from Horus and stepped away from Siris.

"If you gentlemen don't mind, I will be dancing with neither of you," she said, casting glares at both of them.

Horus opened his mouth to answer her, but Siris gave a small bow and interrupted him. "My dear Setine, you are absolutely correct in feeling the way you do. We have in no way treated you with the respect you deserve. Please, forgive us."

"Yes, _indeed_," Horus said in a mocking tone and turned away. "Thank you for the pleasure of dancing with you, Setine."

When he gave a final glare at Siris, he walked past Setine, who sighed and crossed her arms.

"What on earth was that about?" Siris asked, raising an eyebrow at Horus. "Absolute brute. Can you believe he thinks it's alright to behave that way? Well, that just goes to show you that people like him cannot behave in the conduct of true civility."

Setine turned to look once more at Horus, but he was gone. Shaking her head, she looked back at Siris. "I'm afraid I wish to end my night here."

Siris raised an eyebrow and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "The night is still so young. Why don't you just..."

A clap of thunder echoed off the walls and a heavy downpour stopped the dancing and music. Everyone ran inside, women screaming about their fine dressing being ruined.

"I just don't understand it," Mr. Calaway said softly, watching the rain from the doorway. "The weather and this temple..."

Ardeth overheard him say that and walked over to him with a small frown. "Mr. Calaway, I am Ardeth Bey..."

"Oh yes, that... Medjai..."

"Could I ask you..." And they walked off together, Ardeth asking him questions about what he knew about the strange things that had happened around the temple.

Setine sighed and pulled away from Siris. "I believe this is a perfect time to end the night, Siris. Thank you, and good evening," she said with a curtsy and turned away.

Siris watched her walk away, crossing his arms. He thought for a moment, studying her as she walked away, but then turned away as well, walking over to his father and Ardeth.

Setine walked over to Rick and sighed. "That Horus is monstrous. An absolute... ugh!" she sighed and crossed her arms.

Rick frowned, but it was Evie who put an arm around her to comfort her. "Don't worry about it. There are many nights to dance... among other thing," she said with a wink.

That made Setine blush. "Evie, Siris is... just a friend."

"My dear, as a woman, you are entitled to a little fun. And I recognize the way he looks at you. It's every man's look when he sees a beautiful girl. Take your father for example..."

Rick rolled his eyes and smiled at Ardeth as he returned, Horus behind him. Both walked with an air of seriousness that contradicted the light mood that had been, and still was, despite the rain. "There you are! So, Ardeth..."

Ardeth silenced him immediately and told him what he had found out. "There have been many strange things since the temple was opened and they began to set up for this festival. Mr. Calaway told me that..."

"Are you all right, Seti?" Horus asked, looking at her with concern.

"No, I am not," she snapped at him. "You can stop your little act. I've figured it out."

Horus frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Ardeth looked at both of them. "Yes, what are you speaking of, Setine?"

"Your son!" she shouted, pointing at Horus. "He's that reincarnate being of... that Pharaoh!"

"That is impossible," Ardeth told her with a humoring smile.

"Seti, I..." Horus tried to say, but she shook her head.

"No, it's true. Why has he been watching me since we arrived here. Yes, I saw it, Aharin. And just now, when I was dancing with Siris, he acted so... jealous. Aren't those the qualities of the being you were speaking of? He wants the Priestess for himself, so it would make sense that his reincarnate would react the same."

Setine put her hands on her hips, finishing her small speech matter-of-factly.

Ardeth squinted, looking from Horus to Setine and then crossed his arms. "Very intelligent observation, Setine," he said, nodding slowly.

She smirked and looked at Horus with a look of contempt. "I knew it." Horus looked away from her and sighed, something in his eyes making her intensity lessen. It might have been a look of hurt.

"Unfortunately, it really is impossible," Ardeth said again.

"What?" she asked, frowning at him.

"He is a Medjai."

"That means nothing!" she snapped in an effort to be right.

Horus shook his head and walked past Setine. "I have finished hearing this," he said and went out in the rain.

"See?" she said, pointing at where he left. "Doesn't that prove it?"

"My son is a Medjai, and no descendant of Medjai can be of the line of the Creature. That, Setine, was a reaction to you calling him evil. I doubt that you would have taken it lightly if someone were to accuse you of the same?"

Setine crossed her arms, refusing to admit she was wrong. Evie smiled a little and sighed. "I think we should all go to bed and hopefully tomorrow we can all start again."

Rick nodded and turned, followed by Evie, Alex, and Ardeth, leaving Setine standing by herself in the room full of people. She sighed and looked at the doorway Horus had left through and at the rain pouring down. A flash of lightning made her jump and she thought about Horus being out in the storm.

Sighing, she clutched her skirts in her hands and ran to the doorway, hesitating for a moment before plunging into the heavy rain. She searched through the rain, calling out his name as she ran. Her dress was soaked, and her hair was ruined and pieces flew in her face as she whipped her face around, looking fervently.

"HORUS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but finally she stopped, feeling hopeless, and a little in danger of the lightning.

Her shoulders were gripped by someone behind her and she jumped. Spinning around, she saw to her relief that it was Horus.

"What are you doing out here?" he shouted over the noise of the rain.

"Looking for you," she replied.

"You are being stupid. This is dangerous weather! Go back!" he told her and turned away.

"Horus, what about you?"

"Go, inside, Setine." He didn't say Seti and that made her feel empty, missing his little name for her. When she didn't move, he started to push her.

"No, Horus!" she shouted and looked at him, clearly set in her way.

"Have it your way then," he told her and started to walk away again.

She wiped her face and ran after him. "Horus, I don't understand you!"

"Get used to it. If it makes you feel any better, you confuse me as well."

"So, that's why you hate me?"

He stopped and looked at her, turning slowly. "Who said I hated you?"

"It's obvious. You rarely talk to me, except for when you have to. Maybe that incident with Siris and dancing was because you thought I was happy dancing with him."

"Were you not?"

"See? You wanted to stop me from enjoying myself tonight."

He was silent as he looked at her before he turned away again.

"I'm right, about this, aren't I?"

"Setine, you do not know what you speak of."

"Then tell me! What is going on with you?" she pleaded, grabbing his arm to stop him. He pulled away from her, and shook his head.

"Leave it alone."

"No! Tell me!"

"No."

"Horus, why do you hate me?"

"I do not hate you!"

"Then what is it? Huh? Is it just a small dislike for..."

Horus sighed and pulled her close, putting a hand behind her head as he pulled her face closer and kissed her deeply, sweetly... intensely. The kiss was reminiscent of missing and wanting, but never having. She couldn't break it, but accepted it... and gave back.

He pulled away and looked down at her, his thumb stroking her wet cheek as he looked into her eyes, saying nothing. Her eyes searched his, looking for just an ounce of that being a lie, though she wasn't sure why.

She smiled a little. "So... should I take that as yes, you do hate me?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment, before he laughed as he looked at the rest of her. "You're soaked!"

She laughed as well. "So are you."

He turned and started walking, but his arm never left her waist. "We should dry you off before you become ill," he told her and started running, but not too fast, so she could keep up.

When they were once again in the temple, he walked her to a fire that had been set up in an attempt to keep her warm while he went to find her something dry. She shivered and started to wring out her dress. Away from the fire, a man was yelled at Mr. Calaway.

"There is no reason for my wife and I to stay here! If the tents are flooded outside, there is not enough room for all these people to stay in the temple. I suggest, sir, that you end this awful idea before it get even worse!"

Mr. Calaway sighed and nodded. "I'll have as many people as possible sent home on the train first thing in the morning."

"I say tonight!"

"The train is not ready!"

"Start now, sir, before you lose any more of your reputation." Having said that, the man turned and walked out with what must have been his wife. She looked like a drenched poodle, the furs that had once been beautiful were now a soaked mess on her body, as well as the messy mop on her head.

Setine turned back to the fire and continued to wring out her dress and her hair. A warm blanket brushed her shoulders and she stood. Horus held up the blanket in front of her, hiding her as she took of her dress so she was only in her slip. When she was done, he wrapped the blanket around her, hugging her. When they sat down, he sat down next to her, but not as close as she thought he would be after his kiss.

"Horus..." she started to say, thinking about how to ask him as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She bit her lip and looked at him. "Why, if you felt that way, were you so... strange in your behavior?"

He chuckled, not looking at her, but into the fire. "At first I thought you would never forgive me after you thought I attacked you in your room."

"Oh... yeah," she said with an embarrassed smile. "I... I am sorry."

"So, I distanced myself from you, but seeing you and the little things you did. Some made me laugh, some made me want to get closer to you and talk with you, to understand you. The hose... that I loved."

"How is it I always end up soaked when something good happens between us?"

He laughed and nodded, but still didn't look at her. "I thought about what could happen with us, and I realized that who I am isn't the best for you. A Medjai shouldn't marry."

"But what about your father? Ardeth married and had you."

"But I grew up seeing my mother cry at night, and see how her face would light up whenever my father would come home... only to see her crumble after he left. I was angry at him for a long time, and when I realized that hurt her because I hated him. She tried to make me understand that this was something he had to do, and that she had married him knowing what her life would be like. When I understood that, I knew that sometimes you do what you have to. But... if I really wanted to care about you, I had to make myself know that the best thing I could do for you is not let my feelings show."

She was silent as she also looked into the fire.

"But there, in the rain... I couldn't take it. Maybe it would have been better for you to think I hated you." Again, they were silent. She studied his face, watching his expression change from contemplation to bittersweetness. "On the train, something about Siris didn't sit well with me, but... maybe I was jealous. He is well off, a man of reputation, and it is clear he had a lot of schooling. He is... the perfect man for you."

Setine sighed quietly and hugged her blanket tighter. "Will you call me Seti?" she asked softly.

"I thought you did not like nicknames?" Still he would not look at her... or maybe he just couldn't.

"But I want yours."

He finally looked at her, looking at her with a different look. "We should get some sleep."

"They were talking about sending people home tonight," she told him.

"So, we stay to sleep, and leave in the morning," he told her. He stood and started to take off his shirt and sandals and other things, until he was just in shorts. He laid his clothes before the fire to dry them.

She shyly watched him, marveling at his skin and muscles.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked her, and she almost didn't hear him as she was too distracted by his body.

She bit her lip. "What about you?"

"Do not worry about me," he told her and sat closer to the fire. "You did not answer me."

She stood and walked over to him, his eyes watching her carefully as she did so. "No, I'm not," she lied and sat down very close to him, leaning against him. "Keep me warm?"

Horus looked away from her and she thought she had asked too much, but when he put a strong arm around her to hold her close, she smiled to herself and closed her eyes, falling fast to sleep.

* * *

_From the rain scene to this end, I was thinking about putting in the next chapter, but I thought you probably deserved it after I made you wait so long. Again, I am so sorry! I promise next time will not be so long! Believe me, it kind of annoyed me as well because I would hate waiting this long. In fact, there are a few fanfictions that I read that get updated... maybe once every month or two... and that just makes me so mad. But then I am reminded of myself, and I feel bad. So I updated!!_

_Love,_

_-Kat-_


	10. I'm Sorry

_Wow._

_Hate me, please. I'm a terrible person. As I've explained to a few that I've sent PM's to, the real world sucked me in. How dare it! Hehe. Well, in 5 days I'm going to ACen(anime convention)!! I'm going as Kairi, from Kingdom Hearts II, the pink dress. Horray! Okay, so, here is my update. Thank you for being faithful and waiting. I appreciate it. :D Here we go..._

_Oh, one more thing. Ignore the fact that Setine fell asleep at the end of the last chapter. I know, I have to fix it, but coming back to this, and seeing my lack of details... yikes... I've gotten new inspiration. The ending will still be the same as when I started out, but now I know what to post. Writer's Block BUH-BYE!_

_xoxoxo_

_-Kat-_

* * *

Her hair was already starting to dry, and while his heart beat was lulling her, she wasn't entirely ready to sleep. So, she remained relaxed. The blanket had become a bit damp now but still keeping her warmer. It was just when she was gazing off that Ardeth interrupted her wandering mind.

"Horus, they are trying to get people out of here. We have been asked to assist in directing people to the train."

Horus looked up, meeting his father's eyes. In them, he saw his father already recognized the situation that Setine and himself were in, though it was only the beginning. Ardeth made a mental note to speak with Horus about that. Lightly, Horus patted Setine's arm and she sat up, hugging the blanket to herself.

"Again, I thank you, Horus," she said softly as he stood.

Before Horus could say anything in response, Ardeth set him walking towards the flustered director of the museum, and then looked down at Setine. "Your father and Evie are packing up their things. It would be wise to dry off and do the same."

Standing, she started to follow him, still lost in thought. She looked around at the few people that were around, all holding their luggage and suitcases. Couples were irate at the turn of events, of the disappointing end of such a perfect beginning to a festival. And she had her own private thoughts to deal with, rather than think of them and their ideas. Horus had said nothing of love nor real commitment, and yet the attraction was there, she could not deny it. Still, he was right. A relationship would be difficult for them, since he was a Medjai. How strange... she longed to explore the potential. It was a silly idea, though. It would only end up being pain for the both of them.

While she quietly walked along, Siris came up beside her. "Setine, forgive me," he told her, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

She glanced up at him and sighed. "When you left, it hurt me," she told him. "And even now, you treat me like a stranger."

"Not by my choice. Please, try to understand. Explaining our relationship would be a little more complicated than a simple, 'oh, I knew her from the States on holiday!' But don't you see what's going on here?"

Setine stopped, looking up at him. "I don't believe I really care. Horus was..."

"Oh, Horus?" Siris sneered jealously, crossing his arms. "Is that its name? Your little warming pet over there?"

"Yes, and he was right. I should have had a friend to comfort me. Instead you went back to your father. I was alone, Siris. There was a time that I believed the idea I that I was alone would have pained you."

He sighed and leaned closer to her while glancing around at anyone who may have overheard them. "Listen, it did and now that I see you, it still does. Even seeing you with that brute made my blood boil. You deserve better than that, love. Just, let me make it up to you. Go get dressed and meet me back here. I want to show you the Priestess's Layer."

Her eyes widened, strong curiosity eating at her suddenly. It had lifted her mood, the idea of seeing such a sacred and rare place that no one had seen for so long. She looked up at Siris once more, smiling a small smile, and then sighed.

"All right. I'll return soon."

* * *

_So, it's short. This is true. _

_More to come. This is a teaser for the next one  
_


	11. Connection?

"Aharin, you cannot play with complicated things," Ardeth told his son as they walked.

Understanding exactly what his father was saying, Horus shook his head stiffly. "It does not have to be complicated, father."

"You are young and ignorant of the world!" Ardeth snapped in reply. But before Horus could retaliate, they reached Mr. Calaway. He spun around in a flurry and immediately started shouting orders, his face red with fury and mixed with a bit of embarrassment. His arms flew around like that of a madman, but he was only a madman seeking order, Ardeth understood.

"Ardeth! Organize... them all! I don't care how you do it, just DO IT!"

"To the train?" Ardeth inquired.

The director sighed and shook his head. With a swipe of his fingers raking through his hair, he left his hair looking like a mess. "I don't know. The train is barely able to produce the steam necessary to move. The rain is coming down too hard."

"Then for the safety of the people, I am going to move them deeper into the temple, with your permission."

"Ardeth, I know you'll do a fine job. See to it that it happens. Mrs. Renald! No, please, come this way..." And the director hurried off to escort one of many angry women in the right direction. Ardeth patted his son's shoulder and started toward one of the clumps of people.

Horus was hesitant at first, as if unsure what to do or say. Oh, he knew what he wanted to say, but now was far from the time. But what to do? Following quickly, he caught up to his father's swift footsteps, falling into sync easily. Impatience and pride gave way to impulsivity.

"Father, I am not ignorant of the world."

Without looking at Horus, Ardeth spoke. "No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to give her the true devotion of as a lover."

"I could. I do not wish to be here any longer."

Ardeth's steps nearly falter. He frowned and looked at his son, pausing. Yes, he knew what his son was saying, but how could he? "What? You wish to leave? Go, get on that train, then!"

Horus's eyes grew dark as he looked away from Ardeth. "You know what I mean, Father."

"But I do not, Aharin. I do not understand, in fact. How could you say that to me?"

"The Medjai are honorable, but I am no Medjai."

"You are my son!"

"But I am different. I long to serve the world differently, to be a part of the world rather than live apart from it!" Horus exclaimed, and then sighed, adding softly, "I would like to be able to give someone the full devotion of a lover."

"To Setine?"

"I do not know! If I was truly ignorant, I would say yes wholeheartedly, but being of the Medjai does not give me the chance to find out if it is right or wrong, to be with her."

Shaking his head, Ardeth looked away from Horus, crossing his arms. "Perhaps she was right to accuse my rebellious son of being the reincarnated pharaoh!" he spat.

"According to your Medjai myths, I cannot be. What can be so wrong here? This is Setine. She is the daughter of a Medjai, and you said so yourself that she is the Priestess. She is obviously no danger."

Ardeth peered at his son out of the corner of his eyes. "Why are you drawn so much to a woman you have known only two days?"

Horus opened his mouth to answer but there was no immediate answer. After a moment, he frowned at his father in emotional uncertainty. "As much as I wish to answer you clearly, I cannot say. I need to be there. It's a strange pull."

"You feel a pull toward the Priestess?" Horus nodded and Ardeth looked back where Setine had been sitting, by the fire, where she no longer was. Ardeth's eyes scanned the area, but could not find her. Still, Horus didn't notice him doing anything and so he continued his argument.

"Well, did you not say that once this business with the Priestess is finished and the creature's line is ended, we are free?"

"Horus, where is Setine?"

"We left her by the fire."

Ardeth shook his head. "She's not there."

Horus frowned and glanced where his father was looking. "Perhaps she went to pack, like you advised."

Ardeth sighed and nodded. "You are probably right. We should find Mr. Calaway's son, Siris."

"Him? I will not. Something about him puts me on edge..."

Glancing thoughtfully at his son, Ardeth put a finger to his goatee. "You do not like Siris?" But, his question was more a statement, and Ardeth understood something Horus did not. He understood Horus must go and find Setine, the Priestess. More than anything, Horus needed to be her protector, as a Medjai. Fate was something that must not be messed with, this much he knew. So, he merely nodded his head and clapped his son on the back. "Go help Setine pack up. I will take care of this."

Horus frowned at his father. "You were just telling me..."

"We shall speak of this later, my son. You have my word."

With a nod, Horus left his father's side and went to the entrance of the temple to find the O'Connells. Evie stood at the doorway, watching Rick and Alex run in from the rain carrying luggage. She beamed a smile at Horus as he walked up. Rick and Alex dropped the luggage, shaking off water from their soaked clothes and hair.

"Hello, dear. Where's your father?" Evie asked.

"He is helping with the crowd of people. Actually, I was wondering if Setine was with you?"

Rick shook his head. "I haven't seen her."

"She talked to me for a few moment before she ran off again," Evie told Horus.

With a sigh, Horus nodded. "Thank you," he said and turned to find his father. In the amount of time it had taken him to find the O'Connells, his father had already efficiently started people into a deeper part of the temple. Horus struggle through the crowd, trying to get ahead to speak to Ardeth. As he skirted it along the wall, he noticed there were footprints going down a corridor, but not a number of footprints, nor was anyone else going that way. He frowned, thinking someone had strayed into a hallway where they should not have. He could wait to find his father. Turning, Horus followed down the corridor to find whoever was ahead. Faintly, he could hear voices echoing, though they were farther ahead of him.

_--_

_Horray! I had my graduation party last saturday, though, yes, I know that doesn't make up for the fact that I've been lazy in adding on. I've just been very tired. Apparently, the closer to graduation, the more and more tired you feel. But, hey, the good news is that Grad parties are AWESOME! Geez, why don't we have more of those? Seriously, screw birthdays. I'm having grad parties now. Apparently, everyone becomes a lot more generous :D Including... new laptop...!!_

_Love,_

_-Kat-_


	12. Awaken

_Sorry about the odd underlining and italics. Fixed!_

She swept her fingers along the walls, amazed at the smoothness. It was beautiful, the gleam of polished wall in lamplight. They hadn't made it to the Priestess's chamber yet, and but the walls of the maze-like halls that led up to the room increased in mysterious lavish as they got closer. In fact, it was because of the maze that Setine was amazed Siris had ever found it in the first place. Already she was perplexed by the number of turns they'd taken.

Ahead, there was a torch alight with fire. "It's just up here." His voice was soft. She glanced over her shoulder at him walking a pace behind her. He was watching her, the smile on his face holding a hint of fondness.

"Tell me," she said, clasping her hands behind her back. "How did you find this?"

He slid his hands into his pockets, walking up beside her. He held her gaze, steady and curious. "My father and I visited often once it was discovered. I wandered as he made deals and preparations. With the help of a line and markers to remind me of where I'd been, I managed to find map this place out in my head."

They stepped into the chamber and Setine's breath was taken away. Something moved inside of her, and with fascination she stepped further into the room. Scanning the room, she took in the dimly lit walls, the light of one torch in the doorway being the only light. Siris took the torch and walked around the room, lighting more torches.

"Siris!" Setine exclaimed. "Look, there's the line, and the circle. The Priestess would stand in there, and those that would seek her wisdom would stand no farther than the line. And behind the circle, behind the Priestess, was the door where mirrors would catch the sun's light at various times of the day."

She ran around the room, walking along the wall so she didn't go into or near the circle, until she reached the doorway. Beyond it rain poured angrily from the storm, wind howling. Soon, thanks to Siris lighting torches, there was barely any darkness in the room, and Setine continued to explain different aspects of the room.

"Yes! They are still here!" Setine cried from the doorway. "The mirrors, they're still where they were all those years ago. And when they captured the sun and aimed it right in, it made the Priestess look like nothing more than a shadow. A brilliant theatrics trick, to intimidate those that came before her and make her look other-worldly."

With a sly smile she posed in the doorway, arms stretched out. Siris leaned against the wall, watching her again, with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you might enjoy this."

Her smile turned into a full grin. "I love it." She looked away from him, hesitating. "You know, it's strange, the feelings I have."

"What are you feeling?"

"I… I'm not sure how to describe it. It's deep… like my soul. A pull."

"Fate," he whispered, his look intensifying.

She frowned, glancing at him. "What?"

"Setine, why did you stop writing me?" Siris shifted and stepped toward her. His gaze never left her.

"You never answered."

He sighed. "I wanted to. Oh, I must have written a thousand replies!"

Her eyes dropped. "I never received anything."

"How could I send them?"

"It's simple, Siris!" Setine snapped, throwing her hands up. "You send them!"

His eyes finally left her, looking instead at the dusty floor. "I realize now that I've hurt you. At least I can prove myself, my devotion, to you once more."

"You think it's that easy? After all this, don't you understand that will happen? You will be going back to England, and I shall remain with my father."

"But, Setine, can't you see what Fate has done for us? It had given us a second chance!

He took her small hands in his own, searching her eyes. What met him there was disbelief and distrust. Setine took her hands back and crossed her arms, but her eyes never left his.

"Is that was you think this is?"

"Well… yes. What are the odds that you and I would meet in America? A mix up of addresses? And then that… embarrassing exchange of shopping bags. Imagine my discomfort of discovering a pair of ladies'…"

She interrupted, "I don't have to imagine it, Siris. I was there!" Her voice echoed off the walls, surrounding them. When the voices had drifted away, her voice cracked a couple times as she ventured to say, "There has been a question that burns within my mind that I have to have you answer. Tell me, is that the only way you would have talked to me? Chances? Mere chances?"

"But it's Fate at work in our lives! This is proof, your father being the archeologist my father hosts a party for."

Setine shook her head. "I don't know, Siris," she said softly, looking away. "You still ignored me tonight."

"I did not!"

"Forgive me. You didn't ignore me, but I was nothing more than a pretty stranger!"

He closed the distance between them, putting his hands on her waist, his fingertips tracing where her blouse tucked into her skirt. He captured her gaze once more, his voice low and enticing. "I don't want you to be just a pretty stranger."

She swatted his hands away in answer and walked past him. "I'm not so easy, Siris. For you to behave so is insulting. I am not some simple-minded harlot to be toyed with until you've had your fun."

Siris growled. "Don't be difficult, Seti."

Pausing at the name "Seti," she turned to face him again and peered at him, her eyes narrowing. "Don't call me Seti."

"Ah, right, right. No pet names. It's not lady-like." Siris reached for her and she stepped once more out of his grasp, her lips thinning in an uncomfortable grimace. "Come, now, don't be difficult. A gentleman has requested…"

"And I have declined, Siris." Setine turned back toward the door to leave, but he grabbed her from behind and spun her around in his arms. She looked up at him defiantly and rose a hand to slap him, but he caught her by the wrist, stopping her mid-swing. And then he assaulted her mouth with his, pressing their lips together in bruising manner of force. She fought against him, but him clutching her so strongly to his body left her little room to maneuver to properly fight back. When she brought her knee up fiercely, he groaned and threw her down harshly upon the dusty floor.

Setine looked up at him through disarrayed hair, her eyes wet with tears of betrayal. "What is wrong with you?" she screamed at him, struggling to get to her feet. The shakiness of her limbs kept her from moving quickly away from the hands that grabbed her by the blouse. He yanked her into him, a hand entangling in her hair.

"You know, Setine, love, I've always found you attractive. It's that mysterious beauty of yours that is so captivating."

"Help!" she cried out, trying to run for the door, but his hand gripping her hair kept her reined in place.

"Hush, it's rude to interrupt. Don't they teach you anything at those finishing schools. As I was saying… your beauty is so captivating."

Once more, Setine cried out, "Help!"

"No one can hear you," he assured her. "That is the beauty of this place: we are completely alone." He sighed, looking over her body. "It is such a pity you refused my appropriate affection. It would have worked out for the both of us."

"You monster," she said through gritted teeth as he tore the blouse from her body. For the moment he was occupied with pushing her skirt up her legs as he held her down on the dusty floor. The sleeves of her undershirt fluttered in the breeze that came from the doorway, drifting through the room. It was the fluttering that drew his attention to her arm. His eyes got a strange light in them as he stared at the birthmark. He was entranced by it, taking one hand to reach out for it. He traced the loop and then the cross, his gaze never lessening. It was on that floor that he was truly close to something that resonated with him. Something was there, in that room, with them. Like Setine said, he felt… feelings, deep, indescribable feelings. When Setine screamed, it barely registered in his mind. It was when Horus's knife plunged into his back that anything changed. He coughed, spitting up blood on Setine as he hovered over her. He felt a foot kick into his side, but he tried not to take his eyes off of her birthmark. It was his calling.

"Setine!" Horus cried out, taking her shaking body from the floor into his arms. "Did he hurt you?" The Medjai began to fuss, checking her face or bruises, anywhere for blood that was not Siris's. She only stared at him, her jaw trembling. He sighed and pulled her close, holding her tightly. She was quiet, eerily so. When he pulled away, it was to check to make sure he hadn't stabbed her as well when he attacked Siris. Seeing she was still breathing, and probably only in shock, he scooped her up and carried her out, leaving Siris on the floor. Glancing back, he looked coldly at the pool of blood leaking out of Siris's body. The way she clung to him almost distracted him from being able to navigate their way out. Truthfully, when he saw Siris the first time the man had made him uneasy. In the moment it took for him to register what was happening, he wanted to snap Siris's neck. But Setine was there with him…

"You… killed him," he heard Setine whispered. That was it. She had wanted it from that pompous brat. Maybe she wasn't a victim after all.

Furiously, he set her down. Seeing she could barely stand, he took her shoulders and held her up against the wall. Tears started to fill her eyes, he saw. Was it fear of him? Was it sinking in what he had done to her lover?

"What did I do, Setine? Tell me that right now!"

Her jaw continued to tremble. "You k-killed h-him."

Horus shook his head and let her go. She slid to the floor, the tears falling freely as he accused. "I do not know what I saw, to be honest with you, Setine."

"He…" Setine weakly interrupted, but Horus continued.

"I thought perhaps something had gone wrong for you. Perhaps he was being cruel to you, forcing himself--"

"He was going to…"

"--on you. But perhaps I was wrong in thinking that. Perhaps I was wrong about everything, even speaking to you as a potential lover when you already had one! Was I wrong, Seti?" He turned to her, his intense gaze piercing her.

"He was going to rape me!" she screamed at him, and then covered her face with her hands, sobbing loudly. Her crying echoed off the walls, adding to her sorrow. "I was stupid! I walked into that!"

Horus's heart dropped into his stomach. No, he was stupid. Of course Setine wouldn't have done that. It was his blind rage, his jealousy he let get in the way of him seeing. Ashamed, he slumped down beside Setine, putting an arm around. She continued to cry and he allowed her to get it all out. And in the meantime, he mental kicked himself. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to say it, not after accusing her of that.

"Forgive me, Seti."

Only when Setine had calmed down and agree to it did they get up and walk out of the maze. He kept a strong arm around her, as she held onto his waist. Outside the maze, his father was keeping watch for others as the storm raged on, ready to lead them to the rest who waited in one of the rooms inside. When he saw his son and Setine he gasped and called for Rick.

"What happened?" Ardeth asked, seeing the blood on Setine's undershirt. He began to check her for the source of the blood and the bruises. Horus saw Setine's eyes begin to fill again at the thought of the answer, so he shook his head to his father. Rick and Evie came running, also examining Setine because of the blood.

Horus sighed. "It is not her blood! She was attacked, but it is not her blood."

Rick looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Then, who…?"

Before Horus could answer, the director of the museum walked up to them, his anger lessened since the train had started. "It would appear that it is time for us urge our guests to board."

Setine's eyes widened as she caught sight of who walked behind the director. Taking an involuntary step back, she caught Horus's attention, and he frowned at her questioningly.

"Father," Siris said, coming up behind the director and placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Oh, Setine! What on earth happened to you?"

Horus glared at him, but he could say nothing. Siris was dead, back in the Priestess's rooms. He knew he was! He had stabbed him! But there was something different in Siris's eyes. No longer did Siris set him on edge, he made Horus want to murder him on the spot. It wasn't just something that was wrong with him, it was everything. Setine's gasp on his arm was painful, and he was sure he would have bruises where her fingers dug in.

"You were…" Setine managed to say, before her voice faltered. Horus admired her strength, and so fought to finished for her, swallowing hard, "Dead."

Siris frowned and then his mouth opened in an uneasy laugh. "You two don't look well at all. I wish I could ease your thoughts, but as you can see… I'm not."

"You are," Horus insisted in vain. "In the circle, that room you took Setine to!"

An uneasy silence surrounded them. Then Siris smiled and reached out a hand to Setine. His hand wrapped around her arm, right on her birthmark. "Come, let's get you cleaned up."

"Do not touch me," came a dark, otherworldly voice from Setine's mouth. Horus let her go, but Siris only looked at her, never breaking eye contact with her.

Rick cleared his throat and lightly, hesitantly, went to touch her back, to calm her down or urge her to do something, but Ardeth caught his wrist. "No, Rick. Tonight is when they awaken."

--

_All right, my friends. I'm sorry for the delayed update. I graduated, found out my mom had a miscarriage and found out my wallet had been stolen at graduation (a little over 250 that was supposed to go to my mom). That was the beginning of my hectic summer I packed up my stuff and moved to another state. I packed again and took a train to visit my boyfriend and his family, which we ended up breaking up at the end of my visit. I got home, had to pack up AGAIN to go to a music festival…. And when I got home from that, I was ready to settle down, try to catch up, figure out how to write a (potential) rape and how much to write of it…. So here is my update! _

_And to save any questions you MIGHT have: I don't believe in evil twins. Siris was dead. DUN DUN DUN! I appreciate all the reviews. You're the ones who remind me to come back into my world of writing :P lol, thank you again!_

_-Kat-_


	13. Blast From The Past

"Awaken?" Rick repeated, wide eyes staring at the Medjai.

Ardeth nodded, but before much else could be said, Setine fell to her knees, a cry ripping from her lips. She clutched her chest, new red forming on the skin where her nails scratched. He couldn't stand back; Horus had to rush forward to her, his hands on her shoulders. His father's hands dug into his shirt and yanked him back just as Setine seemed to explode into a mist. Rick also had to be restricted, and with the help of Evie and Alex, he was.

Everything was still as the mist wove around each person. It absorbed each sound, the director's cry for help, Ardeth's attempt to calm Rick with words, Rick's whisper to Evie, Siris's chuckle… One by one, each of them were engulfed by the flowing entity. And then, it was drawn or drew itself to the center of where they stood, swirling into a pillar of mist, a twisted blanket of gossamer. Wind from above revealed a sweet face, exotic looking. Black hair, thick and curled, framing her face. And her eyes. They were green, with an small hint of the outline of orange around her pupils. It was every bit Rick's daughter, and yet it wasn't. Most of the gossamer was carried away, while some remained to cover her. The birthmark glowed from underneath the light, ethereal material.

"_Priestess!"_ Siris extended his arms out to her, bowing his head slightly. _"How very curious that we should return to each other. The Fates smile upon us."_

Her lips curled into a smirk, cold and dark. _"The Fates smile upon true followers."_

"_Come. Let us join together and take this world."_

The Priestess's face turned serious and she pointed an accusatory finger at him. _"Osiris, you are hereby condemned by the gods for your crimes against them and their servant in your past life. Prepare your soul!"_

The director stomped his foot, stepping beside his son. "What is the meaning of this! Miss O'Connell, kindly dress yourself! Medjai, what in heaven's name is she saying?"

"Director, you should leave," the Priestess breathed, never taking her eyes from the one she recognized as Osiris.

With a growl, he shook his head and put an arm in front of his son. "How dare…!" Seeing he was stubborn, she looked upon his with the full force of her glare, paralyzing his being. Ice washed over him, chilling him to the bone, and he knew he didn't want to be there. The director pulled his arm back to him and he gingerly crept away from him.

"Go to your guests and calm them," the Priestess ordered. With a combination of a quick nod and a bow, he went to the passage way. She turned once more to Osiris. "Your presence will no longer be tolerated in any realm other than your own personal hell."

"Oh, a hell all for me?" he said with a following snicker. "Should I be thanking you for the rebirth, my lovely Priestess?"

She growled, and held her arm out at her side. From her fingers sprouted a strange dagger. Osiris grabbed for it, but Horus reached it first and charged forward, stabbing it through Osiris's heart. Osiris gasped, hands crawling over the dagger as he sank to the floor. He coughed and shuddered, eyes drawing blank.

Horus took her hand. "Seti?"

Her hair whipped over her shoulder as she turned to look at him. Slowly, her hand raised to his cheek. Her eyes seemed to melt, losing the cold they held little by little. A small smile crept to her lips as she whispered, "Arin…" She leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. His eyes went wide, sensing her intensity with confusion. Not only had Setine never displayed that kind of passion, not to mention it was rather early for that, but he was not Arin.

A soft chuckle interrupted them as Osiris got to his feet. The dagger still protruded from his chest. Casually, as if it were just a hair or lint on his shirt, he plucked it off and let it drop heavily to the floor. The clang echoed.

"How did you like my dramatic death?" he asked her, rubbing his hands together. "Now, you are mine."

His fist came toward her, but her arm came up, meeting his in a move to block. She pushed Horus back and grew another dagger from her palm, and she went to stab him again. He grabbed it, wretched it from her hands, and turned it on her. He thrust it up into her stomach and shoved her back. She fell to the ground and looked up at him, releasing her unbearable glare on him. She shook her head and stood, taking the dagger from her own gut.

Osiris laughed heartily and put his hands on his hips. "It would appear we're at a draw, dear Priestess."

Her eyes narrowed, watching him like a feline predator did its prey. All it took was his eye twitching in the direction of Horus for her to see his next move. Osiris dipped, picking up the dagger he'd dropped, and then he charged toward Horus. The Priestess pounced, meeting him there. She backhanded Osiris and threw Horus back again. He knocked into Rick and the others. Their worrisome eyes looked at her and she winked, turning to Osiris flying toward her. From each hand grew fighting blades and she charged into Osiris, dual-wielding them both to keep him at bay. With a final swipe, she launched him into the wall, his body covered in bloody scratches that were healing. His head lay decapitated from the body, but not so far.

She dropped the blades and whipped her hands to the passageway leading to the other guests, palms out toward them. She nodded and then turned to the group with her. "You must go to the others. I have placed a protection from the monster until I figure out how to destroy him."

Rick nodded and took Evie's hand and Alex's arm. "Come on! Ardeth, you coming?" he asked, looking back and seeing neither of the Medjai had moved.

The Priestess sighed impatiently, and Osiris had inched toward his head, reaching for it to replace it. "He is only temporarily inconvenienced. You must go!" she begged. Though the Priestess had possessed Setine, it was obvious parts of her showed through in the concern that was there in the pleading.

Ardeth shook his head, drawing his sword. "Aharin, you go with them. I am a Medjai, sworn to things such as this."

Osiris had reached his head and was now attaching it to his body.

"Father, you have trained me for this!" Horus insisted. "And I will do what I can to protect Setine."

"You can do nothing for her now!"

"I will not leave unless you…"

A blade flew through the air and buried itself in Ardeth's leg. Rick yelled, running back to his friend, but Evie and Alex tried to pull him back. With sad eyes, the Priestess turned away from them, her fury rising within her as she came face-to-face with Osiris. His hand clamped on her throat, pushing her back as she clawed at his hand, fighting against him. Pushing her up in the air, he laughed, breathing in her face. She clawed then at his face, each scratch healing.

Horus helped the O'Connell's get his father to the passageway, but looking back at Setine and her attacker kept him from joining them. He would help, he just didn't know how. He had to. He ran to where her fighting blades lay on the ground and charged toward Osiris's back. He brought the blade down on his shoulder, taking off his arm. The Priestess fell from his grasp as Osiris howled. He turned on the young Medjai and picked up his arm. Horus held the blade out pointed toward Osiris. With a sigh, Osiris swung his arm at Horus and began to beat him with the arm, a small laugh escaping his lips.

The Priestess rose to her feet and grew a blade from her palm and stabbed it through his back, the other end coming out of his chest. Horus stared at it, feeling a little queasy. It wouldn't be so bad if Osiris would just die, but he didn't. So more blood was shed, more grotesque dismemberment and mutilation was done than necessary.

Leaving the blade in his chest, she grew another blade and cut off it other arm and then his leg, taking it and chucking it. Osiris laughed as he fell to the ground. He would have to crawl to get his body parts, but it was nothing. He couldn't die. Something in the Priestess's spell had gone wrong, keeping him immortal now that he had been awoken.

Now that Osiris was down and she had given herself some time, she grabbed Horus by the collar and took him away from Osiris. "Arin…"

"I am not Arin!" he shouted at her, irritated by the name and the creature he had to continue to butcher and watch being butchered.

She shook her head. "You are the one to stay. You are my Arin," she told him, stroking his cheek. Her eyes locked with his and he saw the ancient sadness, the ember of passion she once felt that had sparked the ferocious fire against Osiris. And he saw a small part of Setine in there as well. "I need you to help me, my love."

With a sigh of defeat, he shook his head. "I cannot be of help."

"I have placed this curse. Help me to understand what I have done," she pleaded, and when he finally agreed to help, she wrapped her hands around his forehead, her eyes sliding shut.

Osiris continued to crawl.

Horus was thrust into an ancient memory… or perhaps the memory was forced into his mind.

_The Priestess's body shook, either with rage or uncertainty, but her expression of hate never wavered._

"_Leave, Medjai," she finally ordered softly and turned back to the body._

"_I hope you have had enough blood to make you happy."_

"_No..." the Priestess whispered darkly as she reached out and massaged the bloody chest of Osiris. "No... I will come back when Osiris does, and while he will possess a man of power to once more try to take the world, I will wait for a marked virgin to cross his path. And through her will the might of the gods be at my grasp. Osiris will be doomed to an eternity of hell... This is my promise to you, Osiris! As your blood marks my body, so shall my spirit be tied to you! I will know when you come back! I will then take you..."_

The eyes of both the Priestess and Horus flew open.

"You are bound," Horus said softly. The Priestess nodded, a look of solemn understanding crossed her features. She turned to face Osiris just as he had pieced himself together.

"I must perish with the monster," she whispered. Osiris was now standing, and he began to cross to them. Her fists clenched at her sides, and her jaw set. He marched toward her, his eyes alight with sadistic amusement. She gracefully moved toward him, the gossamer that covered her body flowing behind her being. The closer they came together, the brighter, more intense her birthmark glowed. Finally, she lifted her hand in the air, a javelin taking form in her grasp. She threw it at him. It didn't miss its mark; it smoothly sank into his abdomen. He laughed, like she knew he would, and he pulled it out of his body.

"I thought you had learned from that previously," he mocked. "Why the sudden stupidity?"

When he reached her, she went to shove a dagger, but he caught it, cast it aside and picked her up by the shoulders, throwing her into the wall. He held her there, looking up into her expression of surety. He cocked his head to the side in amusement and snickered. "And since you are immortal as I am, I can eternally have my pleasure of you, dear Priestess. You have failed now as you have failed in the past…"

"Arin!" she cried out, looking past Osiris to Horus. It was the only time she'd shown any sign of fear or pain.

"Oh, yes, he can watch, too. I would not stop for anything…"

Horus's jaw dropped. She expected him to kill them both? Most importantly, her? His hands began to tremble as he reached for the blade by his feet. By his training, he knew it would do the trick. But that was Seti. Osiris began to lower her, her back scraping on the wall. Horus shook his head and ran to them, blade extended in front of him. He couldn't think of himself as killing her. He had to envision killing Osiris only, saving her the rape that would continue if he didn't. So he ran. He gave all he could, shutting his eyes to the sound of blade on bone, cutting into Osiris. He cried out as he came to a halt, the blade moving no farther into the body, or bodies. When he opened his eyes, he saw Osiris was still, and so was the Priestess. She slowly smiled over Osiris, while Osiris touched both of their wounds in contemplation.

"I feel it…" he murmured and then shuddered.

Both of their bodies emanated eerie lights, and the lights separated from the bodies. The spirits stood before him, only the Priestess and Osiris stood before him. Where the Priestess had previously placed a protection over the passageway, a rift opened. She tightly bound Osiris's spirit and began to escort him to the rift, no doubt the gate to the afterlife and his judgment.

Horus turned back to Setine's body. He yanked the sword out of the two bodies. She slid down the wall, collapsing in a heap on the floor. "Seti?" he whispered, taking her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered under her eyelids, and slowly they opened. She coughed hoarsely, spitting blood on both of them. It dribbled on her chin and he gingerly wiped it with a finger. He brushed the hair from her face, searching her eyes.

"H…" was all she said before her eyes rolled back into her hair and her uneven breathing stopped.

_"Come, Setine,"_ the Priestess's spirit said over her ghostly shoulder. _"You have done well."_

_Here we are! The next chapter will be in conclusion... I can't believe it's already almost over... YIKES! It's been a fun one, believe me. I'm glad you were able to enjoy it with me. :) Thank you for your reviews and your love!_

_Prepare yourself for the END! Fortunately, I've got a Twilight fanfic to do after this :D_

_-Kat-_


End file.
